Kyoudai no Meiyo The Honor of Brothers
by Lucifer Spades
Summary: A father's hope. A brother's regret. A family's honor.  Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale and all characters herein are the exclusive property of Rumiko Takahashi.  This is my first fanfiction.
1. The Prodigal Preistess Returns

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 1-"The Prodigal Priestess Returns"**

She was late.

_She's always, late._

Slowly he shifted his position on his chosen branch, amber eyes never leaving the well that had been the focus of his vigil over the last four days.

_She said she'd only be gone three days._

_Will I have to go find her again? She doesn't seem to like it when I do. I don't like it when she gets mad at me. _

He leapt silently from the tree to the grass below, slowly approaching the enchanted wooden structure. He peered blearily inside, then slumped dejectedly beside it.

Rubbing his eyes, he whined softly.

_Why does she always take so long to come back, doesn't she want to find the shards? More importantly doesn't she miss me?_

_I should just wait, she always comes back, even if she is late._

_Maybe she got hurt, or is sick._

He growled at the thought.

_What if she is though? He couldn't protect her in this time._

He snorted at himself, a gentle "Keh" escaped his lips.

_She's probably just enjoying herself, she always seems to want a "shower", whatever that is. Maybe that's what she was doing._

He whined again, a bit more audibly this time. He shifted his position, and threw his arms haphazardly around his knees, burying his face in his lap.

_What if she doesn't come back this time, what if I really made her mad and she never wants to see me again._

_I didn't really need to go to Kikyo that last time. I just feel so damn guilty for what happened to her. It was my fault, I said I would protect her and I failed._

_Why can't she just see that? Why does she always have to look so betrayed when I talk with Kikyo? It's not like we ever do anything except talk, usually about finding Naraku, or my promise to her…_

He groaned.

_Why did I make that stupid promise? It wasn't what I wanted. I want to avenge her, I know I have to do that, but I don't want to die with her. I don't want to die at all._

He shoved himself up, to gaze down the empty shaft again.

Resting his arms on the edge, he carefully placed his chin on them. His features hardened.

_It 's not any of her business anyway, the past has nothing to do with her. Kikyo is my past, I know she's dead, it's not my fault that old hag resurrected her._

_Why am I always getting in trouble for it?_

He growled again.

_It's not fair, and now she's making me wait, it's probably her idea of punishment. Well I don't have to take it, I haven't done anything wrong._

He huffed back to his tree, and vaulted himself back to his favored branch.

He continued growling quietly.

A flash of pale blue light signaled her return. A few seconds later a ratty yellow backpack bulging near to bursting, was tossed onto the grassy floor of the clearing. A head of soft dark hair followed.

He descended and stalked over still fuming. He glared down at her.

"You're late as usual, Kagome",

"I know, but I had a really important test."

She looked apologetically up at the beautiful half-dog demon. Who, at the moment, seemed determined to pierce her through with just his gaze.

"Keh! Whatever. Come on let's just get back to finding those shards."

"You're always so grumpy, Inuyasha. "

"You're always late! The shards are not going to find themselves you know!"

"You know I have obligations, in my own time!"

"You only stay gone so long to piss me off!"

"Inuyasha, I do not!"

"Keh! Bullshit!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

His eyes bulged, he was pulled face first to the ground from the force of the enchanted beads around his neck.

"You're such a jerk!"

She slowly walked toward the village, where their other friends were awaiting her return.

He released a muffled groan.


	2. Revelations

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 2-"Revelations"**

"Sango!"

She caught a glimpse of her friend as she approached the village that had become her second home.

A blur of coppery fur streaked into her arms, nearly knocking her over.

"Kagome!"

The ecstatic young fox demon was wriggling with excitement.

"You're back!"

"I missed you too, Shippo"

She laughed as she tossed him in the air and caught him for a thorough hugging.

"Have you behaved yourself while I was away?"

"Uh huh."

His voice was muffled as he burrowed into her pack in search of candy. She giggled as she helped him find the bag of suckers she had stowed in one of the pockets.

Sango strolled up with her usual warm smile, followed closely by a studiously serene envisaged monk.

"Kagome-chan I trust you enjoyed your trip home?"

The monk inclined his head with genuine inquery.

"It was alright, Miroku. Though, I had to study the whole time for a chemistry test I didn't know I had."

"Oi! Kagome, what the hell was that for!"

Inuyasha loudly announced his returned presence.

She chose to ignore his question, instead returning to her pack to fish out the ramen she had brought for him. She tossed it to him as he approached, and watched as the appreciative gleam danced in his eyes when he caught it.

The pain of her command a few moments ago forgotten, Inuyasha smiled at his treat.

The reunited friends, glanced up as an old woman in miko garb approached.

"I see ye have made it back safely, child.", the miko intoned sagely, "Let us retire to the comfort of my home, much has happened in your absence."

Kagome blanched slightly.

_I don't like the sound of that._

They followed the old woman's quickly retreating form into the village.

A few minutes later they began seating themselves around a small fire in the center of the priestesses' hut. Kagome began preparations to boil some water so Inuyasha could make his ramen.

When they were all settled and the half demon had his bowl of noodles, she began.

"A visitor arrived while ye were in your own time. A young woman, I believe ye know her."

A small sound outside of the hut caused everyone to look up as a mane of long dusky hair, and one soft brown eye peeked around the doorway.

"Come in child."

The old woman's face was kind, as she beckoned.

The head bobbed out of sight, then a slim leg followed by a petite female figure, slipped into the small space.

A shy young woman of about sixteen, stood in front of the group, a nervous look marred her usually open countenance.

"Rin? What are you doing here?"

Kagome looked confused. She glanced at the faces around the room, but could discern nothing.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to turn."

The girl was nervous.

"Perhaps ye will now speak of why ye came? Ye said you would not unless Kagome was here."

Rin looked uncomfortably around the room, stopping on the gentle face of the woman who had treated her kindly the few times Lord Sesshomaru had not been there when she had run into trouble in the past.

Kagome answered the girls unasked question.

"It's alright, there's nothing to fear here. No one will hurt you."

"I…um..my…"

She stumbled on her words a bit, paused, and then she took a deep breath and a familiar cool demeanor replaced the nervousness on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru is missing. He went ahead of Jaken, Ah-Un, and I seeking Naraku, and he didn't come back."

"Ewah ta tfut…!"

Inuyasha attempted to speak through a huge mouthful of ramen, he gulped, choking on the mass , his golden eyes flew open and began to water as he coughed up bits of noodle and vegetables.

Rin looked at him quizzically, noting the physical resemblances between her beloved lord and this, his half demon sibling.

The cool, nearly dispassionate way she observed him with only a slight drawing in of the brows to indicate query, reminded Inuyasha far to much of his cold, calculating brother.

"Why the fuck should we care what happens to that asshole? It's not like he'd trouble himself about us. Not that we'd need that bastards help anyway."

"Inuyasha! You're so insensitive!"

"I…It's alright, Kagome."

The girl's eye's masked the hurt she felt at the slight to her master.

"I know they don't like each other. It's just, as I said, I didn't have anywhere else to turn."

"Master Jaken did not want me to come, but even he is very worried, Lord Sesshomaru has been gone for almost a month now."

Kagome was aghast.

"He leaves you alone for that long!"

"Fucking bastard!"

Sango gasped, and Kaede furrowed her brows a bit.

Even the monk looked perturbed at the thought of the young woman alone in the forest for such an extended period of time.

"That's just it!"

The mimic of her lords calm evaporating, as emotion took over.

"He has never been gone for more than a few days, a week at most!"

She quickly turned away, and by the time Kagome had risen to comfort the girl, she turned back with the practiced look of dispassionate calm again. Only the tinge of redness in the whites of her eye's gave signal to the tears that had nearly fallen.

"Master Jaken and I were unable to find him, though we knew which direction he had gone. We searched for miles with Ah-Un but there was no trace of him."

The girl inhaled another controlled breath.

"I asked Master Jaken, what we should do but he was no help, he believes my Lord Sesshomaru became displeased and simply abandoned us."

"Keh! I wouldn't put it past him, Sesshomaru never gave a damn about anyone in his life, I'm surprised he let you hang off his ass as long as he has, you..."

"Sit!"

He was slammed roughly to the earth again.

Kagome gave his prone form an exasperated glare.

Rin's almost perfect stoic demeanor slipped as a small smile tilted her lips. Her clear brown eyes twinkled a tiny bit, at the somewhat absurd spectacle before her, too soon it was once again masked with seeming indifference. She shook her head gently.

"I cannot believe that my lord would leave us behind. He has always taken care of me, taught me, provided for me. Why then, would he just abandon me?"

She sighed and continued her story.

"I asked Master Jaken if we should find you, as you are the only one I could remember meeting, that might be able to help us. He would hear nothing of it and said Lord Sesshomaru would have our heads if we sought help from his hated half brother. So, I left with Ah-un to find you alone."

"Please help me find Lord Sesshomaru, I just know something terrible must have happened to make him stay away so long."

Her face cracked again as she begged.

"Of course we'll help you! Right guys!"

Kagome looked around at her friends for confirmation.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Why should we what's in it for us?"

Inuyasha had finally extracted himself from the crater of earth his body had created.

Sango too, voiced her misgivings.

"Kagome you realize that this is Sesshomaru she's talking about, the demon lord who has tried to kill Inuyasha on numerous occasions, not to mention the times he tried to kill you."

"I think we should do it."

Miroku ignored the look of confusion on two of his friends faces.

"It stands to reason that as he has allowed her to follow him for several years, kept her alive, and taught her, I find it hard to believe that Sesshomaru-Sama would suddenly abandon the girl."

"Yeah, I think we should help her too."

Shippo's shrill child like voice broke in. He had finished his candy and tuned into the conversation.

"I suppose we should, it's not as if we can take her in, and she doesn't really have anywhere else to go."

Sango was swayed by the monk's argument.

"That settles it! It's four to one, we'll do what we can to help you."

Kagome jumped up with a clap of her hands.

"Oh, thank you!"

The girl dipped herself to the ground in a low bow, her lord had taught her manners, and she would not vitiate his honor by forgetting to give proper gratitude.


	3. Exodus

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 3-"Exodus"**

"Where in the seven hells are we even supposed to start looking?"

"Ah-Un knows where we were when he last scented Lord Sesshomaru, he will bring us back there."

The group moved out, Rin in the lead on the two headed dragon demon, she had named Ah-Un. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode Sango's companion, a giant fire cat demon called Kirara, and Kagome was carried by Inuyasha on foot. They traveled swiftly along the forest floor.

"Oi, Rin. Where is this place?"

"About two days travel southwest of here."

"What the fuck was Sesshomaru doing in that area? The last we heard Naraku was in the north!"

"If I had that answer I would not have had to ask you for help, now would I?"

Inuyasha had no retort for her.

Ah-Un suddenly veered to the right of the path and began grunting softly as both heads swiveled as if looking for something.

Suddenly a very morose looking little toad demon, bald with green skin and large yellow eyes, stepped out of the bushes, carrying an odd looking walking stick.

"Master Jaken! You're all right!"

"No thanks to you, stupid girl! What gives you the right to run off with my lord's belongings!? You are fortunate my lord is not here to give you the thrashing you deserve, I ought to teach you a lesson right now so my lord need not trouble himself with such a disloyal servant!"

The grumpy, squat little fellow looked positively furious, so overcome with the emotions that tears were streaming down his wrinkled nose less face.

Rin slung herself off Ah-Un's back and threw her arms around the little demon.

"I missed you too Master Jaken."

She kissed his bale pate as the fuming youkai spluttered.

"How dare you touch this humble servant of the great lord with your filthy human lips!"

All the same he looked a good deal less angry, and a good deal happier, until he noticed the group standing a few yards behind the human girl and her demon mount.

"Riiiin! How could you! My lord will be so angry!"

He turned a sullen gaze to the cluster of bodies before him.

"I suppose the silly female has informed you of our predicament."

"Yes, she told us Sesshomaru is missing, and asked us to help find him."

"I, Jaken, do not need the help of human scum, and filthy half breeds."

Inuyasha grimaced at this but for once wisely kept his mouth shut, having gotten used to the little toad's tirades over the years.

"My lord will return to his loyal servants!"

"Master Jaken, you know…"

"He will!!"

The little imp sniffed a bit, and his eyes glossed.

Rin looked apologetically at the group of friends who had been so nice to her.

"Master Jaken is a little upset."

"I am not upset!"

"Please, do not allow his feelings sway you."

"Keh! Like a useless lump like him would bother us."

"Why you!"

Jaken swung the staff around and pointed it in the hanyou's direction, on the top were two carved heads a young woman and an old man.

"Behold the power of the Staff of Two Heads!"

Flames burst out of the mouth of the old man.

Inuyasha leapt out of the way laughing. The little demon's eyes bulged impossibly larger as he struck again and again at the amused hanyou. In a few minutes Jaken was spent, Inuyasha sauntered up to him looked him in his wildly spinning eyes, and cracked him three or four times on the head with his fist.

"Inuyasha! Was that really necessary?"

"What? I wanted to blow off some steam, besides he looked like he could use some exercise."

The half demon's slightly arrogant smirk made Kagome shake her head.

"Do you two think you could tolerate each other just this once?"

"Please Master Jaken, we'll never find Lord Sesshomaru on our own."

The repellant little demon grumbled something unintelligible to most of them as he huffed over to Ah-Un and pulled himself aboard, but Rin heard and her eyes flashed a warm glow.

"How about you Inuyasha do you think you can behave yourself?"

"Keh!"

"Please? For me?"

Kagome gazed up at him pleadingly.

"All right! All right! Will ya just back off already! I won't hurt the annoying little bastard!"

"It seems we should get moving if we want to make good time before nightfall." Miroku intoned glancing at the sun already high in it's march across the heavens.

The group set off again towards the south west.


	4. Found

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 4-"Found"**

"We'll make camp here."

The golden eyed hanyou generally considered himself the leader of the group, and his friends didn't dissuade him of this notion.

Kagome glanced around, taking in the surrounding area. She turned to the girl who had helped Jaken off Ah-Un's back before pulling her small pack of traveling needs down to begin rooting through it.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you. I have everything Master Jaken and I need ."

Kagome turned to rummage through her own overstuffed pack and pulled out her sleeping bundle and enough food to make a meal for everyone, having just come back from her time there was plenty of packaged edibles so no one needed to hunt tonight.

Miroku and Sango set up their mats on the opposite side of the clearing, placing just enough distance between their chosen spots to be seemly. Miroku glanced up at her impishly, smirking as a light blush spread across her features. Kirara had shrunk herself to her usual cat sized form and sat near by watching them intently.

"Hey Kagome you got anymore ramen?"

Kagome started at the slightly pleading voice inches from her ear, She turned to meet the hopeful golden orbs that were fixed on her. She blushed gently at their proximity and hastily moved away.

"Of course I do, you know I always bring a case full."

His delicate triangular ears perked up, and a happy glow peeked into his gaze.

_I swear if Inuyasha had a tail his whole body would be wagging right now._

Kagome giggled softly at the image in her head, then blushed again looking around to see if anyone heard her. The only indication, was Inuyasha who had lumbered away to help Shippo start collecting fire wood, but one of the soft, white, angles perched on his head had swiveled in her direction.

_He's always trying to be so tough._

As she watched Inuyasha gently helped Shippo, who had tripped on a raised tree root, back to his feet, quickly checked him over, then backed away as if nothing had happened.

_He's really just a softy at heart._

She smiled then turned to go find some water, to heat for their meal.

Sango noticing Kagome heading out of the clearing, ran to catch up to her friend.

"You probably shouldn't go off alone, one never knows what might be out there."

Kagome grinned at the lovely woman, who had become her friend.

"You noticed the steam too huh?"

They giggled together as they raced off to the hot spring a hundred or so yards off.

Miroku watched as the women disappeared into the trees. Lecherous thought flashing behind his violet eyes he began to plot his route. It takes great skill to sneak up to a hot spring full of delicious female curves with out being caught and the monk was a master.

"Oi! Miroku, you pervert leave the women alone and come help set up camp!"

Miroku groaned inwardly.

_Damn that hanyou._

He sighed as the feminine voices faded away.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

He grumbled, as he shuffled towards the half demon, placing a wistful smile on his face.

Rin watched from Ah-Un's side.

_What odd people. They seem nice enough though. I wonder why Master Jaken is so moody about traveling with them. Sure Lord Sesshomaru is not fond of his half brother but, there's no way we would be able to find him alone._

She peered over at her small green friend. Who had positioned himself against a tree watching the goings on with a slightly amused stare. He glanced up as if he was aware he was being watched, noticed her and quickly schooled his face to a detached expression.

_Master Jaken is strange too I guess._

Jaken slid his gaze back to the girl again, watching as a smile tickled the corner of her lips.

_Silly girl what does she think is so funny?_

He peeked again, but Rin had turned back to her chore and was no longer paying him any attention.

_I don't know what made my lord, let her follow him, she's no help to anyone. Weak useless humans._

His face softened a touch though remembering how kind she always was to him, no matter how indifferent he acted towards her.

_It is nice to have someone to entertain you sometimes though, it's not like Ah-Un or was ever much for company._

He huffed at his own, sentimental thoughts and stumped off towards the three males of various species who were fumbling oafishly attempting to light a fire.

"Step aside you foolish halfwits and allow me to demonstrate my power."

Swinging the staff of skulls he crashed the end to the earth, flames shot out so quickly that Inuyasha nearly didn't move fast enough to escape.

He felt the heat nearly blister his shoulder as he spun away.

"Oi! You bastard, watch where you're pointing that thing!"

He twirled around and soundly cracked the flustered imp on the skull again.

The toad like creature sulked back to his tree, muttering under his breath.

_Ungrateful wretches, if my lord were here…_

The three slightly singed comrades gathered around a brightly flickering flame.

In the distance they heard the lilting voices of Sango and Kagome as they returned from their bath.

The women stepped into the clearing. Kagome was carrying a pot of clean water, which she used to hastily begin preparing some form of sustenance for the group.

"I hope you like ramen."

The girl to whom the questioning statement was directed jumped slightly.

"What is ramen, if I might ask?"

"Well it's fried noodles with broth and some vegetables."

At the girl's somewhat blank stare, Kagome hurried to reassure her.

"Don't worry it's good."

Rin smiled.

"I'm sure it will be fine, thank you."

Having heard ramen, Inuyasha bounded over to Kagome's side, almost causing her to drop the pot of water on the fire and causing her to shriek sharply.

"Inuyasha! Watch what you're doing! You almost made me drop the water."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head in an attempt to shield themselves from the shrill, voice inches from their sensitive insides. He ducked his head sheepishly, quailing under the furious glare of the miko who was brandishing a ladle as if she meant it. The abashed hanyou , scuttled away and planted him self on a rock several feet away. Immediately adopting a look of unconcern while peeking through the slits of his eyelids to gauge Kagome's reaction.

The long suffering woman, sighed and turned back to the waxed cardboard cups that were arrayed before her, carefully measuring the hot liquid into them. She reached out to tap a sticky kitsune paw as it groped towards the bag of suckers in the pack next to her.

"After you eat Shippo."

She slid one of the steaming cups into his grasp along with a set of chopsticks, and turned to begin doling out the viands to the encompassing circle of bodies which pressed in on her with the promise of food.

"There you are Inuyasha, was it really that hard to wait?"

The teasing tone was lost on the stiff-necked male, and he grunted as he swiped the cup of noodles out of her hand , settled in and began shoveling it into his mouth with single minded determination.

Kagome shook her head as she plopped herself down next to him and began to eat her own.

Rin looked at the strange bowl she had been given , in wonder.

_It looks like it's made of paper but I've never seen paper like this. Paper shouldn't be able to hold water._

She glanced around uncertainly, seeing that no one else had any reservations though she began to eat.

_Kagome was right this stuff is delicious!_

"Kagome, You are an amazing chef! This r…rahmen is wonderful!"

She stumbled hesitantly over the unfamiliar name of the delectable concoction she was ingesting.

Kagome blushed lightly.

"It's nothing really."

She abruptly tried to avoid the subject, by looking into her food with a preoccupied expression.

Rin, sensing, the older woman's discomfort, retreated back into her own thoughts.

The group continued eating in silence.

A moment later, Inuyasha's ears twitched, then tilted behind him, he jumped up grabbing his great sword, Tetsuseiga, and turned shouting a warning, just as several low ranking demons crashed through the trees. He slashed through two of them, and was starting on a third when he realized they weren't fighting him, in fact they seemed to be ignoring him.

He stood with a confused look on his face, glancing uncomfortably at Sango who had also leapt up and had stopped half way to her gigantic boomerang Hirikotsu.

Miroku who was never far from her side, watched as the demons vanished into the night as quickly as they had appeared. The astonished monk, turned to make sure no one was hurt.

Inuyasha stared at the patch of forest that had swallowed the retreating demons.

"What the fuck was that about!?"

Sango shook her head in wonder.

"I've never heard of demons acting like that, it's as if they were fleeing."

Inuyasha looked back the way the demons had come from.

"But, what the hell would they be running from."

Kagome grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at her she had a terrified look on her face.

"Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard, it's huge, it has to be Naraku, and it's headed this way!"

Inuyasha tensed and drew Kagome protectively behind him. Sango and Miroku moved up to stand on either side of the hanyou. Kirara who had been awakened by the demons was once again in her fire cat form and joined them.

"It's almost here!"

Kagome was so frightened she could barely make her voice heard.

Inuyasha began a low growl. They could hear something moving in the underbrush.

A figure emerged from the direction the demons had come from.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin ran towards her long time protector and guardian. Pulling herself up abruptly when she got close enough to see the state he was in.

Sesshomaru's usually white kimono was shredded and dripping with red, his long platinum hair was disheveled and sticking to his exposed wounds, his one arm was steadily dripping a trail of blood in his wake.

When she looked up into his face, Rin gasped, an angry gash traversed the side of his deceptively angelic cheek from temple to chin, it looked like it had nearly severed his ear. The wound was partially healed but was still horrifying to the girl who had never seen her lord so severely injured.

His golden eyes were tinged with crimson as he fought the waves of pain. He inclined his head to see his small human companion.

"Rin….. are you alright?"

Her eyes swam with tears as she gazed at the features of the man she worshipped, unable to speak.

Kagome whispered to her friends.

"He has the jewel!"

Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Hey, asshole where's Naraku, and why do you have the jewel?"

Sesshomaru's pained gaze fell on his half sibling. He drew himself up to more closely resemble his usual imperturbable façade.

"That filthy hanyou is dead, this Sesshomaru slew him and the infant that contained his heart."

He took a measured breath, and reached into the tattered remains of his obi.

Inuyasha raised Tetsuseiga again as the demon before them held out his closed fist. He opened it to reveal the nearly complete Jewel of Four Souls.

"I removed this from it's remains."

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and flooded with red, he gasped and collapsed at Rin's feet. The jewel hit the earth and rolled to rest at Kagome's feet.


	5. Dissemination

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 5-"Dissemination"**

Kagome reflexively reached for the jewel.

Rin reached for the man at her feet. Falling to her knees, she hesitated, only a moment, dread making her tremble slightly. She shook off the human emotion, her lord would never condone such a weakness.

Gently she traced the markings of his race across to the edges of the wound that cleaved his aristocratic features. He took a shallow breath. She turned, her lips moved.

"Help me, Please!"

The figures around her snapped into motion. A set of rough, clawed hands reached him first lifting the limp figure carefully, almost tenderly. Small white fingers gripped the woman-child's arm to help her rise from the earth. Something touched her cheek, she raised a hand to flick away the annoyance, it came away damp. Her vision blurred. Fighting the tears she forced herself up, to move to her lord's side, to serve him as she could.

"Rin! Rin! My lord what has happened. Rin!"

Jaken's tears flowed freely as he threw himself to the ground, blubbering incoherently.

She barely noticed the spectacle, she watched as her lord was placed gently near the fire on a sleeping mat, she didn't know whose. She moved quickly to his side.

_This blood…this blood shouldn't be here._

She tore franticly at the hem of her kimono for a strip of cloth, she began swiping ineffectually with the fragile silk at the thick rivulets that seeped from his torn flesh. A moistened cloth was placed gently in her hands, she glanced up gratefully at the woman who had given it to her, and began carefully wiping away the offending streaks and smears. Methodically she worked, oblivious to the people looking on. A gentle hand took her trembling one, she looked up at the kind woman.

"Will you allow me to help?"

Kagome's soft expression questioned her. The girl nodded numbly and moved slightly away. Kagome brought out her first-aid kit, she carefully began removing the tattered remains of the demon lord's kimono. A pot of hot water appeared at her side. Carefully the miko began cleansing the dirt and grit from the multitude of wounds. Working her way down his torso removing shreds of stained silk as she went. She removed his sleeves and got her first glimpse of the stump given to him by his brother so long ago. She traveled down to deal with a particularly nasty gash that traversed the left side of his rib cage. As she approached his lower regions, the girl beside her gasped softly and turned away.

_Lord Sesshomaru will be angry. But, the miko will help him. Won't she?_

She glanced worriedly back at the woman who was kneeling beside the being who had been the center of her life for as long as she could remember. Noting the intense concentration on Kagome's face she felt a small twist of relief, she was worried but didn't look panicked.

_A good sign, right? He will be ok. Won't he?_

The thoughts stayed buried as she watched the miko at her work. She was very gentle as she cleaned the wounds, one might never have known that the dai youkai and the miko were on less then friendly terms with one another.

_It's just her way, she is kind to those in need._

The girl thought back to the first time she met Kagome.

_Kohaku had attacked me, under the order of Naraku, I was knocked unconscious, and I awoke being held by a woman with the most compassionate eyes I had ever seen, I didn't know who she was then but I knew I was safe with her._

She looked again at the good-hearted woman that tended her guardian .

_She still has the same compassion, that focused need to help those in pain._

She tilted her head, and remembered meeting her Lord.

_He was hurt, not like today, with torn flesh and broken bone. He had taken the full brunt of Inuyasha's powerful sword. He could barely move enough to snarl at me, and snarl he did, child though I was. I knew very little, but I knew what it was like to hurt, to have no power to stop the pain, I wanted to help him. Unknowing of what he was then, I offered him what little food I could acquire. He tried to tell me that he didn't need my help, and I knew deep in my heart that he truly didn't. When he showed me concern, asked me who had, given me the wounds I carried. I knew at that moment that I wanted to be with him, I wanted to leave the life I led, living on the outskirts of the village, taking what scraps and blows were thrown my way. I needed him. When the wolves came I ran, I tried to run to him, but my blundering, child feet caught a raised root._

She paled slightly from the remembered fear, still strong after all this time.

_The next thing I saw was, my Lord Sesshomaru I looked into his eyes and knew I would never have to leave him again._

Her eyes stung again as she came back to herself.

_I will do what ever it takes, to help my lord, this time._

"What can I do?"

Kagome's focused gaze never left her charge.

"Bring me clean, hot water. And in the left side pocket of my bag, there are some large bandages, Bring them to me."

Her words were clipped, but not sharp. She spared a sympathetic glance for the distraught young woman.

Rin moved quickly to do as she was bid. She reached the battered pack that held, the miko's treasures. Clumsily she pulled open the flap that hid the bandages, seeing only some odd paper packets that held something cloth like, she snatched them assuming they were the bandages that would help stem the loss of blood. She tucked the hasty bundle beneath her obi, and slid smoothly over to the fire. Their was still a fair amount of water in the pot from their forgotten supper.

_It will do._

She cautiously moved the vessel of water to the healer's side. Watching as, the woman dipped a fresh cloth into it, throwing the dirty, bloodied one to the side onto a pile of rags that had once been a beautiful white kimono.

"The bandages?"

Rin remembered them now and removed the from where she had stashed the strange parcels. Handing them to Kagome, she hoped her apprehensive look was, just from the strain of concentration. The miko began efficiently wrapping the dai youki's wounds, layering most of his body in white gauzy material.

"The bleeding has stopped but he's lost a lot, and a good deal of the damage appears to be deep burns likely from Naraku's youki. I think he will heal. I know that he can handle more than a human, and likely even a hanyou, but I just don't know how much blood loss a full demon can take. I've done all I can for him."

Kagome placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"You should get some sleep, I don't think he will wake up tonight."

Rin stubbornly shook her head.

"I will stay with Lord Sesshomaru, he may have need of me."

The girl kneeled on the ground near her lord's head, reaching to flick away a stray pale lock from his brow. Kagome left her to her insomnolence, moving to the fire she washed the dried blood from her hands. She looked around for Inuyasha. She spied him in a tree, staring at the form of his fallen sibling, a forlorn cast to the usually heated gaze that was directed at the dai youkai.

_For Inuyasha to see him like this, helpless, it must be strange. Usually if he is seeing him this closely it's as Sesshomaru is trying to kill him._

The thought saddened her.

Inuyasha seemed to sense he was being observed and fixed his regard on her.

_He almost looks lost, like when he comes back from talking to Kikyo._

Kagome wondered what the beautiful hanyou was thinking. Said creature returned his gaze to the wounded demon to whom he was genetically linked. A pained expression crossed his face, fleetingly. He turned to study the luminous crescent of the moon.

Kagome slipped into her bedroll. Turning she groaned softly as something dug in to her hip. She reached to the hidden pocket, and removed the pearlescent orb that was the Shikon no tama. She had forgotten it.

Rolling it in her fingers, she pondered the sphere that held so much hope, and so much pain. She reached the fissure that starkly cried out it's imperfection.

_Only three shards left for it to be completed. Will Kouga allow us to have his two? and what about Kohaku, what can we do about him?_

Banishing the thoughts for the moment she slid the jewel back into the pocket, adjusted her position , and slipped into a fitful sleep.

Inuyasha waited till her even breathing signaled her slumber. Then quietly abandoned his post. Striding unhurriedly to the injured dai youkai's side.

He had watched as Kagome had tended his brother's wounds. Nearly growled, when she had had to undress him, caught himself, then bounded up into the tree to finish observing her task.

_I should just kill the fucking bastard now, cut off his breath while he sleeps._

But eying the silent form that slept upright, watching over the prone demon, he knew he couldn't hurt the girl like that, it was plain the female worshipped the bastard.

_I'd be cowardly anyway. I f I have to kill him it'll be in a fair fight._

He let his gaze fall again on his brother's wounded body, the bandages glaring white even against the dai youkai's pale flesh. The dressing on the side of the face drew his eye.

_He won't be quite as pretty anymore. Serves the fucker right, I told him Naraku was MY prey._

A breeze passed, and a slight shiver disturbed the unconscious demon. Unthinking the hanyou removed the scarlet fire-rat hitatare from around his own shoulders and spread it over the thin blanket that covered his brother. Disturbed at the action, he furrowed his brows.

_I guess it'd be a pain in my ass to explain how the dumb ass, died because he caught the sniffles while was recovering after he was hurt while interfering in MY hunt._

He snorted and slunk back to his tree. Adjusting himself on the branch, he thought of his mother, of the time he saw her cry.

_She was crying for me, because she knew what it would be like for me, how I would be hated and hunted, even by my own brother._

He gazed again at the red covered, pale figure, inspecting the sapphire arc that marked his forehead, trailing to the magenta stripes slashed across his cheekbones.

_I used to think I wanted those too, the markings of a full fledged demon. How stupid was that? To think it was my attempt at achieving it that got Kikyo killed. If I hadn't been after the jewel, Kikyo could have continued protecting it, could have continued living. That wild thief, Onigumo might never have become Naraku. Kikyo might never have brought the jewel into the open, allowing her to be attacked. If it weren't for my wish to become like Sesshomaru, Kikyo could still be alive, maybe she could have eventually purified the jewel and she would have had a normal life. Instead of dying and being brought back to live in the half life she did now. It's all my fault too. I swore I'd protect her, I failed. I swore I'd avenge her, I failed at that too. What use am I, what good is a worthless hanyou, that can't keep his promises, even to those he loves?_

A soft moaning below him drew his attention, Kagome was tossing erratically in her sleep. He dismounted his branch, and slid to the distressed miko's side. He watched her a moment, her delicate features twisted in a grimace, lips drawn to a thin line. Something was certainly displeasing her in the dream world. He reached a taloned fingertip to brush away a fine dusky lock that had found it's way to her cheek. He started slightly as she leaned into his palm. She breathed deeply and quieted. His scent reaching her, calming her.

_She's always trusted in me, counted on me, right from the very begging. What if I fail her too?_

He withdrew his hand, she whined softly in her slumber and rooted for his touch. He relented and returned his hand to her, dainty fingers reached up to clasp his, tucking both sets under her cheek in an unconscious gesture as if to bind him in place. He sat down cross legged, careful not to move his arm enough to wake her, and settled in for the night.

_It's not like it's the first time._

Across the clearing Jaken, having settled down at some point during the preceding, was observing his master from a short distance counting his breaths. He had no idea what to do to be of service, and service was all he knew anymore. Once, a long time ago he had been a leader, he'd had legions of impish demons under his order. That changed the day he met his lord.

_We were being decimated by that oni and her army, I was almost a meal for her. Then my lord stepped in, he inadvertently saved my life that day. He was so beautiful and powerful, I couldn't help but follow him._

The little toad's eyes watered up with the remembered emotion.

_And when he finally accepted me as his servant, it was the happiest moment of my life. To be allowed to serve one such as he, there is no greater honor I could achieve. It was well worth it to leave my people behind._

He raised his arm to swipe roughly at his dampened face.

_It must have been a formidable battle for my lord to have been injured so grievously. The miko says he should live, but I can't help but worry. What would I do with out him? I couldn't return to my people, they would never take me back. I would have no where to go, I would have to follow my lord even into death._

The devoted servant rolled himself in a ball, eyes fastened on his master's awesome physique.

_Yes, I would follow him to the underworld if it came to that._

A shuffling sound caught his attention, he glanced in the direction of the sound, The monk and the demon slayer were returning from the forest, they had slipped off while the miko was working oh his lord. He heard the murmur of low voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Sango-chan, we will find a way to save your brother."

"I know shuudou shi , I just can't help it, I'm afraid of what will happen now. If Naraku..."

"I know, I know, we will find out what's going on soon. You need some sleep, this night has been filled with exciting and distressful news for all of us."

"Thank you Miroku, for following me, I needed it."

"I could have done nothing less."

Sango watched as the monk lay down on his sleeping mat., his robes serving as an effective blanket. She smiled reflectively, a she situated herself on her own mat pulling her blankets around her shoulders as if to shield herself form the nights happenings. She had run away into the forest when the wonderful, horrible news of Naraku's apparent demise had reached her ears, Miroku had followed as he always did when she needed to get away from the rest of the group for awhile. They had been lost in conversation for the last couple of hours, her fretting for her brother, him wondering why, if Naraku was dead, the wind tunnel in his hand was not gone. She wondered at that as well.

_If Naraku is truly gone, and the curse was given by Naraku, why is it not gone? My shuudou shi , what will happen to him if the curse can never be lifted? Pervert he may be, I love him and wish to see him free._

Her heart lurched in her chest.

_Kohaku...I will see you free of that bastard's curse on our family as well, he brought about the death of our entire clan, all the demon slayers, save us two. As if that was not enough he took you away from me as well, he tied your life to that jewel shard. To complete the Shikon no Tama we must have that shard, without it you can't survive. _

She felt the heaviness settle behind her breast, she clutched her blankets tighter.

_With out you I don't know if I can survive._

The tormented woman shuffled her position again.

_But what worth are two human's lives, against the fate of the whole land. Am I selfish to want my brother to live, even if it means there will never be peace. What kind of a person am I, that I would think I have the right to make a decision like that?_

Breathing deeply to calm herself, she decided to wait, nothing had to be decided yet. With that small comfort she was able to sleep.

Miroku listened to her shallow, broken, breathing, and willed himself not to reach for her. If he did, he would take her, there was no doubt in his mind of that. He knew she would have let him too, if only to drive away the pain and anguish for a few moments.

_I could never do that to Sango. When we make love for the first time, it will be out of love and with gladness in our hearts. I don't want that moment soiled with Naraku's taint._

He groaned slightly.

_Damn Naraku, because of him I can't even allow myself to have the woman I want now that I have found her._ _Typical Miroku, here I am thinking about carnal desires, when we don't even know if Naraku is dead. Wouldn't the kazanna be gone? The curse on my family lifted._

He sighed quietly.

_And what are we going to do about Kohaku? Kagome has almost the whole jewel, but it must be completed. I have to find a way to help him. I'll talk to Sango about it in the morning._

He began to drift off, but was startled awake again when he heard rustling. Sitting up, he spied a tuft of red fur poking out of Kagome's pack.

"Shippo! Go to bed!"

A pair of emerald eyes peeked out from behind the pack. A sheepish grin was plastered on the kitsune's face, his lips twisted around a sucker stick. He shrugged and scampered back to where he had been sleeping with Kirara and Ah-Un.


	6. Shame and Chagrin

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 6-"Shame and Chagrin"**

_I can't move._

Sesshomaru awakened early. Before opening his eyes he carefully scented the air around him for danger. Not scenting anything of danger to his person, he slowly opened his eyes a slit and took in his surroundings.

Rin was seated somewhat protectively near his head, eyes closed in slumber. He spied Jaken nearby resting on a root, snoring with his mouth wide, tongue hanging disgustingly to his chin. He noticed a smoldering fire pit to the side of him opposite Rin, and three large agglomerations of blankets in a semi-circle on the other side of that. Next to one of said blanket lumps, Inuyasha was seated, in a similar protective stance as Rin.

In an attempt to find Ah-Un, knowing the beast would not be far from his human's side, he tried to turn his shoulders. He hissed painfully, eyes opening wide of their own accord, muscles convulsing at the foreign sensations, as he was made achingly aware of his body's injuries.

The low sound woke Rin from her erratic dreams. She was instantly at his side.

"Do not move my lord, please, you are grievously injured."

The girls voice was broken with concern.

"You lost consciousness last night after finding us."

_Ah yes, now I remember. I happened upon their camp, but what are Rin and Jaken doing with Inuyasha's group?_

He gazed at the girl questioning.

"When you did not return, I sought the aid of your half-brother in finding you. I am sorry, my lord."

She threw herself down in supplication.

"Rin."

She allowed her eyes to reach her master's chin.

"It is all right."

Her gaze rose to his face. The relief apparent in them.

_Does she really think I would be that upset?_

His gaze traveled to the bindings that wrapped his torso. He looked at her again. Again, she knew his question.

"The miko that travels with your half-brother treated your wounds, they were bleeding heavily."

"This Sesshomaru has no need for such."

She stared at the crimson stained bandages.

"Leave me, ready yourself. This Sesshomaru does not need your concern."

"Yes, my lord."

The female rose stiffly, as her chosen sleeping position had been uncomfortable, to begin preparations for the day.

"Rin."

"Yes, my lord."

The girl stopped her ministrations and leveled her gaze at his forehead.

"Arigatou."

"Douitashimashite, my lord."

The pleased shine in her eyes was not lost on him. He nodded slightly, as to not cause himself more pain, and rested his head back to the mat beneath him.

He watched as the female rummaged through her pack to find her bathing items, and headed in the direction from which he could scent the sulfurous odor of a hot spring. His gaze followed her lithe form till she was out of sight.

His attention was caught by a slight snicker of amusement from beyond the fire pit. He leveled his most piercing glare at the culprit. It was the monk that traveled with his brother, and he was wiggling his eyebrows in a lewd manner.

_Yoi kami, the disgusting ningen thinks I was ogling the girl. What an abominable idea._

The thought, combined with the pain caused by an unconscious stiffening of his shoulders, brought bile to his throat and caused him to gag, in a most discomposed manner. He coughed, which only caused him more pain, and allowed another wave of wretched vomit to rise.

The bizarre scene caused the monks violet hued eyes to widen in shock. The noises awakening the rest of the camp.

The hanyou leapt up and withdrew his sword, bracing himself defensively over the miko. The miko had shot up as well causing her head to collide with a loud agonizing smack, on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"OW!"

The woman rubbed her head comfortingly, and gave the hovering half breed a disparaging glare, before moving over to the still prone form of the dai youkai.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

He stared at her stoically.

_I will not show weakness to this detestable human._

"Not talking huh? Well can I at least check your wounds?"

He glanced at her, the disgust plain on his face.

"This Sesshomaru does not need your simpering."

A determined light flashed across the woman's face.

"Oh, well excuse me for making sure you didn't bleed to death, you ungrateful..."

She paused a moment searching for the right insult.

"..Spoiled brat!"

_Brat! This repugnant human filth dares use such a slur!_

His eyes began to glow with a crimson light, and he was actually able to pull his shoulders a few inches off the earth before the waves of pain hit him and he collapsed back again.

Light pulsed before his eyes in time with the crashes of pain. His thoughts swam and crashed against his skull, a low growl was torn from his chest.

Hearing the growl and thinking the dai youkai was about to rise in attack, Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's side to pull her away.

_What a loathsome predicament._

The thought splashed to the forefront, moments before Inuyasha grasped his half sibling's silver hair, pulling the groaning dai youkai to face level and shaking him roughly.

"Don't you ever threaten what's mine again!"

The hanyou's face plainly displayed his rage.

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Surprise replaced the rage on his half brothers face, as Sesshomaru watched him crash to the earth, through the haze that disrupted his vision. The rough treatment administered by the hanyou had nearly caused a submissive whine to reach his vocal chords. He suppressed the reaction, but did release a yelp when his battered body crashed to the earth again.

The miko was at his side again, checking the bandages on his face and chest.

"Will you just relax and let me help you!"

She searched his face for assent.

He closed his eyes to the humiliating situation and nodded.

She sprang into action quickly. Noticing the bleeding had started again under a few of the bandages she gently removed the gauze to examine the newly opened wounds.

He hissed as she hit a broken rib. He felt the partially healed bones grate together and another wave of sickness passed over him. He opened his amber eyes and watched the woman at her work. She was swift and gentle despite his treatment of her, the remains of a guilty grimace just leaving her face.

_She is anxious at having caused me pain? How odd._

He continued to examine her while she completed her work.

_She is not unlike Rin in her appearance, odd among ningen, it is not overly displeasing to the eye. He perused her chocolate locks and pale skin. Thankfully she does not stink of an unwashed body like so many humans, or I would be sick , what with her being this close to me._

He noticed another scent, Inuyasha's, it was strong though the hanyou had moved away after regaining control of his body, to the tree he had occupied the night before.

_Strange, why do I still smell his scent as if he were standing nose to nose with me?_

The demon lord looked down at the pile of cloth that the miko had slid to his waist. He noticed the scarlet hitatare bunched around his body.

_That's Inuyasha's. _

He glanced up at the hanyou where he perched in the tree. He noted the absence A strange expression darkened the hanyou's features. Anger, hate, jealousy, all of these emotions were visible, and something else something like...

_..concern?_

The surprise of that thought was lost in pain again as the miko brushed another crushed bone.

"Sorry! There I'm done."

Kagome moved away from the injured dai youkai.

"There, now if you just stop moving around you'll heal faster."

"This Sesshomaru does not need instruction in healing, human."

He glared impotently at her.

The miko simply shrugged and turned to begin building up the fire to prepare breakfast.

A moment later, the hitatare was snatched away. Sesshomaru, having been thoroughly chastened already, slowly turned his head in the direction of the retreating hanyou.

"Going soft half breed?"

The taunt brought the desired response as Inuyasha whipped around, a deadly gleam in his bitter gaze.

"No such luck you dumb bastard, I simply felt a weakling like you needed it more than me, seeing as you couldn't even kill a puny half-demon like Naraku without nearly dying."

He stalked forward, bringing himself nearly face to face with his longtime tormentor.

"So did you actually kill him, or was that just the dream of a beaten wimp?"

Steel entered Sesshomaru's cold face.

"The hanyou is dead, by my hand."

He gritted the words past the bile rising in his throat.

_She saved me, she died for me._

The cold mask returned to his face as his thoughts became turbulent.

_The foolish woman could have taken her heart and left, could have been free of him. But she returned, and distracted him long enough for me to get close to Naraku's heart._

He lay back again, lost in his own memories.

_That look she gave me as he crushed her, she almost looked happy. If not for her and the dead miko, I might have fallen, I was nearly killed as it was._

"Hey you! I was talking to you!"

Sesshomaru was startled out of his subconscious wanderings by his silver haired half sibling rudely poking his shoulder.

"Hn."

"I asked you how it happened. How did you come to kill Naraku?"

The attention of all of Inuyasha's group, save the still sleeping kitsune, was on the dai youkai.

"We fought him, he died."

_That stupid wolf, he was a hundred years to early to take on the likes of Naraku. If he hadn't interfered, Naraku would have still been short two more jewel shards. That stupid miko returned to hell trying to protect his shards, and the rash cretin lost them anyway._

"We...Who is we?"

Sesshomaru was again brought to the present this time by the demon slayer's soft voice. Sango had come closer along with Miroku when the telling of the battle began.

"That wolf pup, the dead priestess, and the wind woman, were there as well."

"That wimpy wolf got to be there,..."

The full force of the words hit the hanyou.

"Ki..Kikyo was there?"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed slightly. Kagome leaned in asking the question Inuyasha dared not.

"What happened to Kikyo?"

_Naraku held the wolf immobile as he began to remove the shards imbedded in his legs, I was blocked by tentacles, the miko wished to prevent Naraku possessing the shards. She moved close and tried to purify the appendages holding the wolf, she struck but it did no good, Naraku surprised her, crushing her clay body under his weight. He removed the wolfs lower limbs to extract the shards._

"She is dead, Naraku killed her..."

_The gruesome body of the wolf was thrown aside, I raced in to attack while the hanyou was distracted, it wasn't enough. Kagura had snatched her heart from Naraku's grasp earlier and fled. I misjudged, Naraku enveloped my body I lost my grip on Tokijin._

"...then he took the wolf's shards."

_Kagura struck him with her Blade Dance. He relaxed his grip, I was free, she was dead. Tokijin was in my hands again, I attacked the white child, she held the infant. Both were slashed in two._

"This Sesshomaru destroyed Naraku's heart, and the soulless child that guarded it."

_Naraku screamed as the infant fell. It was too late for her though, her body burst into flames, her ashes scattered to the wind. She is beyond his control forever now._

The monk approached.

"Kagura-san?"

"Dead."

Tears edged the miko's eyes.

"Kouga?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know what became of the wolf, his pack carried away his body."

The miko gasped and fisted her hands into Inuyasha's robes.

"Kikyo is dead..."

"Hn."

The hanyou clasped the miko to him, they embraced in their shared grief. He for the miko he'd failed yet again, her for her demon friend.

"What of Kohaku? What happened to my brother?"

"He was not there."

Sango slumped in defeat, the monk rose to comfort her.

_Naraku screamed and screamed, until I slit his throat, his body fell. The miasma encased in his body was released, I was weakened already, I fell._

A footfall. Sesshomaru glanced up to see Rin returning from her bath. She carried a bucket of fresh water.

"I brought you some water Lord Sesshomaru."

Only now did he notice the parched rasp of his throat.

"Hn."

The woman knelt again beside her master, ignoring the stricken group around him. She dipped some of the liquid and held it out to her lord.

"Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

He swallowed the retch that surfaced at the admission of weakness.

"This Sesshomaru is unable to use his arm."

"Yes, my lord."

The woman held the ladle to his lips and he drank thirstily.

A wheedling voice rose above the clearing.

"My lord! You are awake."

The grating sound roused the clustered mourners. They began to dissipate.

"I knew you were not as injured as the ningen made you seem."

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord?"

"Quiet."

"Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru watched as the stricken group gathered around to comfort each other.

_Who mourns Kagura? She gave her life for mine, that is a debt I cannot repay._

It unnerved him to think that he could be in debt to one as such as her.

I can at least honor the gift she gave to me. My life does not come at a small price, I will repay her. When I am whole again.

He was startled by a snuffling near by, Ah-Un had awakened and moved to his master's side. He stared at the beasts.

"Did you take care of Rin for me while I was away?"

The soulful eyes of Ah glittered, while Un grunted softly.

The brothers lay their shared body at the feet of their chosen master, and nuzzled his palm gently.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He continued to stare intently at Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to you?"

He glanced at his ward for a moment.

"I killed Naraku, and was injured in doing so."

The memories of the battle played again as he looked away from the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you be alright?

His eyes were drawn back to the woman's face, he noticed the moisture gathering in her eyes.

_I don't need her tears. I am not so feeble._

"This Sesshomaru is in no danger."

He watched as she drew herself up and fought the tears away.

_That is how I taught her. The strong survive._

He returned his gaze to his half brother and his friends. He returned his thoughts to the battle and it's cost.


	7. A Monk's Tears

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 7-"A Monk's Tears"**

Miroku sat and pondered what Sesshomaru had told them, as his friends dealt with their own feelings.

_If Naraku is dead, why do I still have the kazanna? The curse should be lifted._

He glanced forlornly at Sango.

_Damn it! I'm supposed to be free of this! Why is it not gone? Will I never be free to love my dear Sango as I wish?_

The form of the beautiful woman blurred. Tears fell unbidden from his stormy eyes, trailing rivulets down his face.

_Will this hell never be over...?_

He heard voices, the sounds ran together. They became indistinguishable; a sharp pain began behind his eyes, spreading as he clenched his jaws. He ground his teeth, the grating sound competing with the jabbering that filled his skull.

"Enough damn it!"

The unheard of outburst from the, usually composed, monk shocked the group into silence.

"If Naraku is dead, as Sesshomaru claims, why is my curse not gone?!"

The wild look in his eyes caused his friends to hesitate before they could answer. The monk smashed his fist to the earth.

"He can't be dead! I can't be cursed forever...I can't..."

The demon slayer rose to comfort him, as he had so often comforted her.

"NO! I can't accept this! I...I can't lose you, Sango."

Sango embraced him, wiping away the tears that continued to stream from his eyes.

"You will never lose me, shuudou shi."

The monk threw his arms around her, the burdens he'd borne for so long rushing out. The hopes, the dreams he had never let himself believe in poured into his soul. Every emotion that had been locked away behind his serene facade, burst as a flood.

They wept in each others arms heedless of who was watching.

"I do not wish this for you, amai Sango."

"I wish it for myself, if I can not save Kohaku, I need you with me."

Kagome finally pulled herself from her shock and spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"You still have the, kazanna?"

The monk's face rose from his beloved's breast.

"Hai."

The crestfallen gaze of the tortured man, wouldn't allow them to ask any more questions.

He rose slowly, moving away from the sullen group, lost in his thoughts. The dark eyed beauty, that was his heart's desire, stood and followed him.

"I am not good company Sango-chan; I will only upset you more, if you follow me."

"And what, Houshi, do you think a friend is for, if not to comfort you when you most need it?"

He smiled softly at her words.

"Besides, I could do nothing less."

He lifted his gaze and locked it to her gentle face.

"You are not supposed to use my words against me."

Sango grinned gently, and reached to take his hand. He wound his fingers with hers and they strode off to seek solitude.

"Watashi ha zannen de aru, koi"

The demon slayer dropped her face, closing her eyes against the sorrow and regret.

"What have you to apologize for?"

The monk reached to cup her chin, lifting it to gaze at her lovely features. She tried vainly to shake his hand away, refusing to look at him.

"I have not been honest about my feelings for you, shuudou shi; I should have told you before it came to this."

_How could I not know my sweet Sango? All these years she has tried to hide her emotions, but I know her better than anyone else, she could never have concealed those feelings. I am the one at fault; I have spent the last seven years we have had together, flirting with other women and always counting on you to keep my wandering hands in line. I knew from the first days after we met that I wanted you, and yet I tried not to allow you to get close, I didn't want to promise to be with you forever as long as there was a chance this cursed wind tunnel would someday consume me. All that is in the past now, I will never hide my true feelings again._

"No saiai no hito, I am the one who should apologize, I never allowed you to express your feelings. I did not want the cloud of Naraku hanging over our heads for all eternity. I still do not want you to have to suffer, watching as I am sucked into my own hand, as I had to watch my father before me."

She opened her eyes then and watched as his soft lips came down upon hers. Lightning sparked where his lips touched, and she gave herself fully to his kiss.

They stood for several moments locked in their embrace, only releasing for want of breath. Sango gasped, her mind was reeling as she experienced the first real kiss of her life.

Sango flushed prettily. The morning sunlight haloed her form; and frosting her long, dark lashes, which fluttered gently at her cheeks, in an iridescent glow.

_She looks like a tenshi, come to earth._

A look of wonder crept into his gaze; it took all he had to keep from touching her.

"Miroku, I..."

"Come amai; let us go wash ourselves for the coming day."

His interruption cut her off. She looked at him, questioning. She noticed that his eyes, usually violet, were now almost black, he was holding himself back again.

He gave her a look that answered everything, and caused her to blush even more deeply.

_Not now, my sweet Sango, not now. I will not take you in that way until I have found a way to remove this curse. I will not put you, and any children such a coupling may create, through that torment. But I will hold you and I will love you, which will have to be enough for us until then._

He kissed her gently again, a feather light touch to her slightly swollen lips.

They clasped hands again, and moved to the hot spring.

Miroku removed a large portion of his robes. Stripped to the waist he knelt to splash the clean water on his face and neck.

_I have to find a way to free myself..._

He glanced at the woman at his side as she too, knelt to cleanse herself of the dust and grime one naturally accumulated when traveling, the water droplets adding to her ethereal innocence. He groaned inwardly at he was hit with a wave of arousal that nearly crushed his will power.

...soon.

He stepped away from the steaming spring, and spread his discarded robes on the fresh smelling grass, laying his staff beside them. He lay down on them to allow the remaining drops of water to dry. Sango joined him a moment later.

They stared at the dappled canopy each lost in their own thoughts.

Sesshomaru said he dispatched Naraku and the infant that contained his heart, killing Kanna at the same time. Kagura was destroyed by Naraku himself. What of the final incarnation of Naraku's flesh, Sesshomaru did not mention Hakudoshi as being a part of the fray. Is this why the curse hasn't lifted?

He spoke aloud his fears.

"Sesshomaru did not say that Hakudoshi was slain, perhaps he still lives and through him my curse?"

Sango startled, and looked at him distractedly.

"Hn? Nani? I am sorry shuudou shi; I was thinking about Kohaku again, what did you say?"

"I think the reason the kazanna is not gone, is Hakudoshi. Sesshomaru made no mention of him as having been at the final battle."

"That evil child? But, he was not the one who cursed you."

"He is an incarnation of Naraku's flesh, perhaps a piece of the hanyou lives on, enough that the curse isn't broken."

"Then we must find him and kill him too."

"We should go inform the others, what we have discovered."

He rose smoothly, turning to help the demon slayer to her feet, only to watch her retreating backside as she strode towards the camp.

And what a gorgeous backside it is.

The hentai monk was momentarily frozen in place.

The woman stopped for a moment at the edge of the clearing; glancing back she called to him.

"Are you coming, Miroku?"

"In a moment, dear woman."

He bent to retrieve his wrinkled robes, tossing them over his head, and snatching his staff. It jingled musically as he jogged to catch up.

She waited a moment for him to reach her, and then she turned to lope beside him, gracefully, through the trees.

The reached the encampment a moment later, a pall still hung over the clearing.

They slipped to Sesshomaru's side, Miroku reached out a hand to gently shake the apparently sleeping dai youkai's shoulder.

"Remove your hands from my person, filth."

"Yurushi watashi, Sesshomaru-kyou but I need to ask you a question."

"Hn."

"Hakudoshi. Was Hakudoshi there when you fought Naraku?"

"The male, child incarnation? This Sesshomaru did not see him there no."

Miroku turned to Sango, his eyes nearly wild with elation.

"He may still live, there may yet be a way to free me."

Sesshomaru stretched tentatively, the pain was still mind numbing but his yokai was working quickly, healing his injuries.

"Naraku is dead; This Sesshomaru destroyed his heart and severed his head. This Sesshomaru watched him fall with his own eyes."

Miroku stared at the prone demon.

"Yes, Naraku is dead, but Hakudoshi still lives, a part of Naraku."

"Hn."

The monk stood up as Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the people gathered in the clearing, moved closer.

"You mean a part of Naraku is still out there? Does this mean Naraku could return, again?"

Kagome's eyes were wide with apprehension.

"I do not know Kagome-chan."

Miroku shook his head.

"It has to be the reason why the kazanna is not gone."

_It has to be, there is no other explanation. The more I think about it the more sure I become; Hakudoshi must die for the curse to be lifted._

"Well then let's go get the bastard, I never liked him either."

"What about Lord Sesshomaru? He is still injured; Master Jaken and I wouldn't be able to protect him if something happened."

Rin cast a pleading gaze at the circle of friends.

"This Sesshomaru does not need their assistance."

Rin looked at him dubiously.

The aching dai youki lurched to his feet, attempting to prove his point. The effort caused pain to race through his limbs; he fought the sensation to swoon as he swayed unsteadily. He collapsed to the earth a moment later, unable to maintain the yokai needed to keep himself upright. His body would not allow him to use up the precious power it needed to keep him alive and healing.

Rin raced to the side of the, again, unconscious youkai.

"He is hurt. Please, don't abandon us now."

"Rin! Stop your blubbering. My lord is better off without these weaklings."

The squat, green kappa was shaking with the fear that belied his words.

"We can't just leave them, something may harm Rin."

The monk scratched his chin gently.

"Ah-Un, can you carry Sesshomaru-kyou, along with Rin-san and Jaken-sama?"

The brothers grunted and two heads nodded in tandem, signaling their assent.

I knew they couldn't be just beasts of burden; dragons are not low class demons. I wonder what else they know.

"Inuyasha-san, lift Sesshomaru-kyou onto Ah-Un's back, Rin-chan you will ride behind him, to steady him. Jaken-sama you can ride with them."

"I, Jaken, do not take orders from hikui kurasu ningen and filthy half-breeds, like you."

The small, toad-like creature spat the words as he headed towards Ah-Un.

"Low class! Maybe we should just leave the disgusting little frog behind."

Inuyasha advanced on the imp threateningly. Jaken dashed to hide ignobly behind Rin's Kimono.

"I will not leave my lords side!"

The shrill whine pierced the hanyou's delicate hearing, and he flattened his ears to his head to shut the nauseating sound out.

"Now Inuyasha-san, I don't think Rin would allow that."

Miroku glanced at the young woman's face and saw the masked desperation written there.

_Those two demons are all the family that poor woman has. It would be pure cruelty to make her leave one of them behind, no matter how annoying Jaken-sama may be._

"Will you please just relax; there are more important things right now."

"Alright, but if I have to hear anymore insults from that little shit pile, he's had it."

The hanyou gripped the hilt of his sword, meaningfully. He stalked over to his motionless half-brother. He gripped the still form and as gently as possible, slung him up onto his mount's back, stomach down, then holding him in place until the young woman beside him could first help Jaken up, then pull herself nimbly aboard, situating her body so that her master's was across the broadest part of the dragon's back.

"We should return to Edo first, and then we can figure out where to begin looking."

The group nodded in agreement with Miroku's suggestion. Kagome leapt onto Inuyasha's back after making sure the fire was out, dragging Shippo along with her.

"Geez Shippo, you need to lose some weight."

Inuyasha had begun teasing the kitsune ever since he had grown taller then Kagome's hip.

"Yeah well you need to grow up, you bully."

The good natured banter continued as the two remaining humans climbed onto Kirara's back and snuggled close to each other. No one noticed the change in their positions except them.

"Let's get going, we should move fast or we might not get there before nightfall."

The group began moving in the direction of the village.

_If we have to hunt down Hakudoshi, we will have to contend with Moryomaru, which will not be easy, the last time we crossed paths with that monster we nearly lost. This will take much planning. Hakudoshi is not a stupid enemy, he will not be easy to kill._

The thoughts annoyed Miroku.

_We had all thought that destroying Naraku would be enough, what if we can't find his remaining incarnation, we were only able to find Naraku through luck most times, when he was weakened by his hanyou nature, when Onigumo's human heart had caused him to fall apart, similar to Inuyasha becoming human on the nights of the new moon. Hakudoshi doesn't have a human heart, he is a full demon and so will not have a night of weakness like half-demons._

He banished the thoughts for now, deciding it would do no good to worry about it until he could discuss it with his friends. Instead he focused on the warm feminine form pressed against him, enjoying her gentle scent.

_Sango smells so sweet._

He grasped tighter around her middle.

_She smells just like cherry blossoms._

A hand slid over her hips and down to caress her backside.

The demon slayer shook her head, he heard a soft growl.

"HENTAI! HOUSHI!"

The woman turned and slapped him across the face.

"When are you ever going to learn, you pervert."

Inuyasha shook his head at the monk's stupidity.

"Nice one this time Sango, I think that one will leave a bruise."

Shippo gave the woman a thumbs up.

"That stupid pervert will never get it through his skull that women don't like to bed grabbed that way.

Rin stared wide eyed at the odd display and kept her thoughts to herself.


	8. Even Heroes Fall

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 8-"Even Heroes Fall"**

They reached the village as the sun was setting, the lavender, pink, and orange splashes highlighted them as they entered. Kagome knocked softly at Kaede's door, it opened instantly, as if she knew they were coming.

"Bring him in child, quickly before ye are noticed."

Inuyasha lifted the still incoherent demon lord, from Ah-Un's back.

"Quickly!"

The old miko glanced around carefully before shooing the large dragon demon away, out of sight, and motioned the group in. The travelers trudged into the somewhat cramped quarters.

"He is injured?"

Rin nodded her head.

"What happened?"

"He destroyed Naraku, and almost died in the process."

The elder woman nodded, with a grunt.

"I could sense he was weak. Ye are all unhurt?"

The friends looked around at each other before Kagome spoke up.

"He fought alone."

Kaede moved to examine the dai youkai's wounds. Gently fingering the bandages, she turned to the younger miko.

"A fine job, I taught you well."

"Yes, Kaede-sensei."

She looked back to the demon. Who had awoken, and was now glaring, menacingly, at the old woman.

"More filth."

He spat the words, as if they left a bad taste on his tongue.

Kaede rapped him on his wounded shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain and pale noticeably.

"Show some respect, I could turn ye out as you are demon. Aye, the villager's pitchforks have long been without a taste of youkai blood."

He turned his head and refused to acknowledge her presence any longer.

"He will mend, I am sure."

She turned to the other occupants of the room.

"Now, would ye care to enlighten me as to what lead to a demon lord on my palette?"

They all began, at once. Their confused renderings made no sense to the woman.

"Enough, ye sound like chattering monkeys. Kagome, tell me what has transpired, start at the beginning."

Glancing at her friends she took a deep breath and began.

"We went to find Sesshomaru as you know; we had gone only a day's travel when we made camp. As we ate our supper, a horde of youkai came upon us."

Shippo shuddered violently at the memory distracting her for a moment, and then she continued.

"They ignored us; they seemed to be running away from something, which is when Sesshomaru found us. He entered the camp badly injured. He presented us with the jewel, and collapsed after informing us that Naraku was dead."

The elder priestess nodded for her to continue.

"I bandaged him up while he was out. Then we went to bed."

She put her hand on Rin's small shoulder, seeking to comfort the girl.

"When we awoke the next morning, he informed us that in addition to Naraku, Kagura, Kikyo, and Kanna had died in the fight as well, and that Kouga had been severely injured."

She gazed uneasily at Miroku before explaining.

"We also discovered that Miroku's kazanna had not disappeared."

"But, ye said Naraku is dead, how can that be?"

"We believe it is because Hakudoshi, was not present at the battle and is still alive somewhere."

"Ahh, indeed. The child is an incarnation of Naraku, thus the one who cursed the monk's grandfather, has not been completely destroyed, and the curse still holds."

"Hai, ba-chan."

"Ye will hunt Hakudoshi then?"

"Hai."

Kaede gazed around at them.

"I had hoped this would all be over for ye when ye told me Naraku was dead."

"There is nothing for us to do for now except try to get some sleep; Hakudoshi will still be out there tomorrow."

Kagome turned and faced her surrogate family. Placing a smile on her face, to cover her misgivings.

"That's right we should get rested up before starting a new fight. I think I'm going to go get cleaned up before I turn in though."

She grabbed her pack and shuffled out the door, heading to the nearest stream to wash and collect her thoughts. Inuyasha watched her go, amber eyes following the back of her head.

"I'll be back later."

Inuyasha leaving at night was an often enough occurrence, the rest barely noticed as he left, instead they began preparing their sleeping places situated around the fire in the center of the small, but comfortable hut.

Kagome hurriedly washed her neck, face and then hands with the cold, clear water. She shivered lightly as a few icy trickles ran down the back of her shirt. She bent to dig through her pack, pulling out a soft terry cloth towel and scrubbing it over her face. She held the warm material to her stinging cheeks and allowed her thoughts to stray.

_I wonder how long this will take. I don't know how long I can keep doing this._

"Kagome?"

_That's Inuyasha. Why did he follow me?_

She pulled the towel from her face, fisting it in a bunch under her chin as she looked up at him.

"What do you need Inuyasha?"

He always looks so handsome in the moonlight, the silver of his hair just sparkles.

"Nothing I just..."

He noticed a shiver cross her shoulders. He reached for her wrapping her in his warmth, she gladly accepted the comfort.

"It's too cold out here tonight; you'll get sick. You should be in bed, resting, with the others."

"You're out here."

"I'm different; I don't get cold as easily as you weak humans."

The teasing note was not lost on the, now warmed, woman.

She smiled up at his face, and reached to remove a leaf from his otherwise flawless locks.

He saw it then. The hint of desperation, the lines etched around Kagome's eyes spoke to her weariness. She had been chasing Naraku for seven long years, jumping between her own time and this, the Sengoku Jidai, braving the perils of the warring states period of feudal Japan. It had cost her much; she was almost a stranger at the shrine where she had lived most of her life before this. Her mother, grandfather, and younger brother barely noticed anymore if she was there or not.

It was only luck, and a lot of help from her childhood friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, that had gotten her through high school, and that same luck, continued to keep her in University. She had begun this journey as a fifteen year old young woman, she had grown and matured, doing things her friends and family back in modern times could never fully understand. She gave up everything to return time and again, to fight, and often nearly die.

She had thought that fight was nearly at its end.

The hanyou's breath hitched in his throat.

She glanced at his face, the look of guilt written there was unmistakable.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

The rich tenor was almost a whisper as he replied; she had to strain to her it.

"You've given up so much, Kagome. All these years we've been fighting, and hunting the jewel shards, you've never balked to do it."

He stared at her, locking her gaze.

"Why?"

She closed her eyes trying to block out the question.

He gently touched her face, brushing her high cheekbone with his roughened knuckle. She startled at the touch and opened her eyes again.

"Because all of this is my fault."

He began to shake his head in disagreement.

"I was the one who broke the jewel; I was the one who was supposed to protect it. I failed, and because of my failure, so many people's lives have been turned upside down. I have to make it right."

Inuyasha was shocked.

_She thinks it's her fault? If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the one who sought out the Shikon no Tama; I was the one who caused Kikyo to weaken, so that Naraku could use us in his plan to corrupt the purity of the jewel. It was all because of my jealousy, and inability to trust anyone, my wish to become a full demon._

"Kagome..."

He watched as a tear rolled down her face.

"It's not your fault Kagome. The problems started long before you came here, the problems started with Kikyo and me, we..."

He felt her stiffen at the deceased miko's name. She swallowed hard.

"Kikyo, that's all you ever think about isn't it? Kikyo and jewel shards."

The whispered accusation iced over his ears. He stammered, backpedaling.

"No, that's not true..."

"I'm sorry I screwed up and shattered the jewel..."

The tears began falling then, but even that didn't silence her this time.

"I'm sorry I'm not like her. I'll never be Kikyo, that I'm nothing but her reincarnation, a second rate copy."

He shook her roughly, his ears flattened angrily to his skull. He grated his words through clenched teeth.

"You are not a copy, second rate or otherwise, you are Kagome. Ka...go...me. As you have reminded me on so many occasions. I don't want you to be like Kikyo, you are stronger then she ever could have been. It is not your fault that Naraku was born, that was the wish of the wild thief Onigumo and his lust for a kind woman he could never have. It is not your fault that things have happened this way; it's my fault because I couldn't protect Kikyo when she was at her weakest."

Kagome was stunned by the emotional outburst that was so unlike the normally withdrawn hanyou.

He shook her again more gently this time.

"I don't want you to ever compare yourself to Kikyo again, she was who she was. I love you as you are."

He cut himself off, chagrined by the admission that had slipped out.

"I...Inuyasha?"

"Nani?"

Embroiled emotions made his voice rough.

"You love me?"

"H...Hai."

The woman gazed up at him with dark, liquid pools.

"I...I love you, too Inuyasha. I always have, it's the only thing that has kept me fighting, when things were bad."

He possessed her lips in a passionate kiss, pulling her too him. She came to him willingly, wrapping her arms around him.

Her knees buckled and he scooped her into his arms turning away from the stream. He lay her down on the verdant grass, his lips still locked to hers. His hands roved ceaselessly sampling every delectable curve.

She gasped as he pulled away.

"Kagome, tell me now..."

His heated amber gaze fixated on her glazed chocolate orbs.

"...is this what you want?"

Her eyes widened, she nodded, unable to speak.

He reclaimed her lips with a fury. Crimson flashes crossed his vision.

She gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling.

The absolute trust he saw there, clenched his heart. He crushed her to him, never wanting to let her go.

He breathed deeply inhaling her scent, reveling in what was his.

Hours later, they stayed locked in an embrace as they drifted to sleep.


	9. The Roads We Travel

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 9-"The Roads We Travel"**

The filtered morning light streamed through the window, warming Sango's face, and causing her to sleepily open her eyes, banishing the haunted dreams that made her connection to sleep, tenuous, at best. She reached up with a calloused palm to rub the remaining tendrils of sleep from her face.

Attempting to rise, she felt herself pinned by an arm wrapped tenderly around her waist. She reached over and gently shook the monk's shoulder which only caused him to tighten his sleepy grip.

"Miroku, I have to get up."

She whispered softly so as not to wake the others.

"Miroku, I need to relieve myself, let me go."

He awoke then and gazed at her, with a mischievous twinkle in his pale amethyst eyes.

"Do you need any help?"

The question earned him a black glare, and then a crack to the back of his head from her foot after she pulled herself from his grasp and jerked herself upright.

She swept out the door and wandered in the direction of the stream, searching carefully for a safe place to crouch and release the pressure in her bladder.

Finishing her necessities, she moved down towards the water to get a drink, and rinse her face. She scooped the clean water in her palms, splashing her face and hair, the chill liquid removing the last vestiges of sleep.

Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of splashing water, his thoughts still hazy. He stared confusedly at the canopy of leaves above him, a moment later the memories of the night before his him. He startled and blushed at the intimacy of the feelings that hit him, his arousal growing anew. Looking down at the female in his arms, the panicked thoughts raced through his head.

_What the hell did I do? Damn it all, I'm so fucking stupid. Kagome will never forgive me for this._

He heard splashing again and sat up a bit to see where the noise was coming from.

He saw Sango kneeling at the streambed, washing her hands carefully.

_Aww fuck, she's going to see us and then I'm really going to get it._

Moving carefully as not to jar the sleeping miko awake, as he did not want her to cry out, he pulled his hitatare up and over them shielding their still nude, entwined bodies from view.

He tried to gently wake the woman, shaking her shoulder and hissing under his breath.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up, we need to get dressed."

The sleepy woman opened her eyes slowly, throwing an arm over the distraught hanyou. Grumbling good naturedly and not really listening to him.

"Go back to sleep Inuyasha, it's too early."

The semi-frightened, half-demon, shook her harder.

"Kagome, wake up, Sango is going to see us any minute."

That got her attention, she suddenly realized where she was, and sat up, without thinking. The red cloth slipped off her, exposing her breasts.

Eyes nearly popping out of his skull, Inuyasha tackled her before she could stand up fully, wrapping her in his robe then quickly pulling on his hakama and kosode.

Turning to see Sango beginning to stand up, he grabbed up Kagome's discarded clothing and slid them to her. Finally catching on to what he was trying to do she tucked the clothing under the crimson robe on her shoulder, firmly wrapping it around her and hiding herself completely in its folds.

Squatting awkwardly on the earth, not noticing the leaves and dirt in her hair, she smiled sweetly at the demon slayer as she came over the embankment towards them.

"Did you end up staying here all night?"

Kagome blushed, stuttering as she answered.

"Uh...er... Yeah..."

Sango quirked her head at Inuyasha, noting the blank stare belied by the flush that colored his face from hairline to below the neck of his white shirt.

"All right, well the rest are probably waking up you might want to clean up before they head down here."

The two blushed more furiously as, their friend reached out to pull a leaf from Inuyasha's hair, and a twig from Kagome's. She then turned to head back up to the village, a knowing smirk on her lips.

Inuyasha, stared uncomfortably after her. He then turned to the woman next to him, who was currently doing a passable impersonation of a very ripe tomato.

"Do you think she noticed anything."

Kagome groaned audibly, and fell over backward.

"Oh, she noticed alright."

The hanyou paled noticeably.

"She's not going to tell Miroku is she?"

Kagome snapped upright again. Blushing even more furiously, if that was possible.

"She better not!"

_Yoi Kami, I could just imagine what that pervert would say._

Inuyasha, shuffled his feet, attempting to change the subject, he spoke more gruffly than he meant to.

"Let's get you dressed."

Kagome turned to stare at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, let's just get going."

_She must hate me, I shouldn't have made her do that. She's never going to want to be my friend again after this._

The half-demon's turbulent thoughts, were distracting him so much he didn't notice Kagome get dressed. She grabbed his elbow and tugged on him.

"C'mon, let's go."

He shook his head, and eyed her warily.

"What did you say?"

"Inuyasha, are you ok? You're acting strange."

He pulled from her grasp, and moved in the direction of Kaede's hut.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just go."

She moved to follow him, a furrowing of her brows the only indication something was amiss.

_What the hell is his problem? Didn't he just tell me last night that he loves me? Was it not good enough for him? I liked it, it was the first time I felt close to him, like he actually cared for me, as more than a friend._

The confused miko wandered slowly, dragging behind the man she loved. He seemed to be lost in thought and barely noticed she wasn't beside him.

As they entered the village, Kagome tried to put a smile on her face.

_I don't want Shippo getting worried. He's always too damn perceptive, that kid._

She continued to walk sullenly towards the hut.

At the doorway Inuyasha turned to speak to her, noticing for the first time that she was some distance behind. He waited nervously for her to catch up, his claws tapping rhythmically on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

When she was at his side he whispered softly before dashing into the hut.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened. K…Kagome…I'm sorry."

The last words were so soft she barely caught them as he turned away from her.

He had disappeared so quickly that he didn't notice the miko's face as her features contorted, her eyes moved to examine her shoes, as she slipped through the doorway, her vision blurred slightly.

Hiding her glistening lashes from view she moved to the back of the room, near the seemingly sleeping Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's nostrils twitched slightly as the intoxicating combined scents of sex and tears reached him. He opened his eyes a slit and was surprised to see his brother's miko huddling against the wall near his feet.

He watched as she dried her cheeks with a swipe of her hand and slung herself up to begin the morning tasks. A waft of her scent hit him as she flounced by.

_She smells of Inuyasha and seed and….blood?_

The implications hit him after a moments thought.

_The miko was untouched, and she and the hanyou mated last night . Interesting, I would not expect her to be shedding tears after such a night, perhaps the imbecile hurt her?_

He sniffed again lightly.

_I do not scent any wounds…_

"Kagome! You got any ramen left?"

He slid his shuttered gaze to the corner where the miko's pack had lain, to see the half demon begin digging haphazardly through it. He pulled out a strange white tube like object and sniffed at it lightly.

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

Kagome dashed over grabbing the cylinder and tossing it in the sack. She slung the bag over her shoulders and glared at the hanyou, who was looking slightly guilty and upset.

"Why can't you ever leave my things alone?!"

The miko continued her tirade.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know."

The miko stormed out the door leaving Inuyasha looking rather forlorn.

Sesshomaru barely contained the smirk that rose to his lips.

_The ignorant hanyou made a fool of himself. How can I use this?_

He allowed the smirk to twitch his lips a bit as he finally opened his eyes to look casually about the room. He decided it was best if he pretended to have been awakened by the mikos shouting.

The still wounded dai youkai tested his healing, lifting his arms, when no unmanageable shots of pain hit him he twisted slowly to place his feet on the earth. Pulling himself to a semi-standing position with the help of an obliging wall, he grunted loudly at the pain from his thigh.

_The bone has not mended solidly yet._

"Will ya sit your stupid ass down! Rin would get pissed if I let you re-injure yourself."

The half demon launched himself to his half-brothers side, steadying him as he sat back down.

"Sit here until I can have Kaede look at you. AND DON'T FUCKIN' MOVE!"

The demon lord sneered at the hanyou, but before he could formulate a retort, Inuyasha was out the door to find the old woman.

The half demon stopped just outside the door to get the old mikos scent, then bounded in the direction of the shrine.

He halted abruptly at the foot of the steps and called for her.

"Hey old hag, lord "I need no help from the likes of you" is up and wants to move around you better come check him out before he hurts his leg, I don't want to have to watch another sob-fest from that girl."

Kaede poked her head out of the shrine and stared blankly at the hanyou, who was shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"Ye must go watch him, I will be there shortly."

Inuyasha glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing that is so important? I don't wanna baby sit that asshole."

"Demon, BEGONE! Ye will see me shortly."

The young hanyou, turned and slouched back to the hut.

I gotta go find Kagome, I don't have time to be watching the fucking bastard. Just 'cause he got his ass hurt taking out my prey.

Nevertheless he obediently made his way into the confines of the hut, just in time to catch Sesshomaru as he tried to walk out the door. He was leaning heavily on a bow that he had found.

The bow, not made to carry any weight, snapped as he was stepping through the threshold. The demon lords leg gave out, Inuyasha heard a crackling sound just before his half-brother landed heavily in his arms.

Sesshomaru's automatic reaction to the pain was to begin transforming, but the injuries were too great and his yokai wouldn't let him. Half way through the transformation, it stopped and he couldn't maintain it. The further weakened demon attempted to rebuff the hanyou's help, dragging his claws down the front of Inuyasha's hitetari, leaving four deep slices that began bleeding heavily.

The hanyou grunted in pain, as his flesh tore.

"DAMN IT SESSHOUMARU!"

The hanyou gritted his teeth and grabbed the fast fading demon, none too gently, and deposited him jarringly on the sleeping mats he had occupied the night before.

"Fuckin' hell!"

Inuyasha bellowed impotently at the prone demon. As the poison left in the wounds began to burn his flesh.

He bounded out of the hut and raced to the stream to begin washing the wounds. The water ran with red and green rivulets. The poison seeped slowly from the wounds as he soaked.

When the burning stopped and his body was beginning to heal, he clambered up the bank and collapsed against the same tree he had so recently slept under.

Examining the slashes, he noticed they were not healing as quickly as usual.

"FUCK!"

The torn skin and muscle was still burning painfully.

_I hope I got it out soon enough._

Tremors shook his frame and tendrils of pain shot through his chest.

_Maybe I didn't._

He rose to a kneeling position and tried to stand. His legs wouldn't support him fully and he fell to his hands and knees.

_I'm weak but I think I can make it back to the hut._

He began crawling back to the village. As he focused on crawling back to the hut, he began to think back to the times Sesshomaru had tried to kill him.

_To think all those years of trying and the closest he gets, is by accident. I'd laugh if it didn't hurt so fuckin' bad._

His vision clouded as he picked his way around the rocks and bushes in his path.

_I'm not going to make it to the village._

His failing eyes watched as the earth seemed to rise up to meet his face. He never saw or felt the impact. With his last vestige of consciousness he heard a voice calling his name.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! What's wrong?!"

Kagome's frantic voice could no longer reach him.

She ran to the fallen hanyou's side and began attempting to awake him.

"Inuyasha?! Wake up, what happened?"

She hefted to unconscious half-demon over onto his side. Then succeeded in rolling him to his back.

_Where did those wounds come from?_

She glanced around but did not sense any danger near by.

_What is going on here? How did Inuyasha get injured?_

At that moment, he groaned softly, his limbs twitching. Slowly, the stubborn hanyou forced his protesting body upright.

She reached out to grasp his arm.

"Take it easy. What happened to you?"

"Sss…Sesss…sho…"

The miko gritted her teeth.

"Sesshomaru did this?! After everything we've done for him!"

"Acc…I…den…"

"An accident? What do you mean? He hurt you without meaning too?"

The exhausted hanyou could only nod.

"I'm going to go get some help, you sit here, I'll be right back."

Another groan was the only answer she got.

The miko turned to run back to the village, glancing back as she began her jog.

Inuyasha was leaning back on his elbows, shivering violently.

_I need to hurry. He's really weak._

She entered the village and began looking around for help. She spotted Rin and Ah-Un.

"Rin! Ah-Un! Can you help me?"

Ah-Un's heads snapped around at the first sound of her voice, they stepped in front of Rin, reflexively, before the voice registered.

"What do you need, Kagome?"

Rin's gentile voice floated towards the miko.

"Inuyasha is hurt, I need help moving him back to the village."

Rin's eye's opened wide.

"Ah-Un, let's go."

She moved towards the miko. Kagome turned to lead them to the fallen hanyou.

They reached him in a matter on moments, but Inuyasha was fading fast.

Working together they got him on to Ah-Un's back and the demon twins carried him gently to the hut where Sesshomaru still lay.

As they struggled to move his moaning limp body to a sleeping mat, They saw Keade and Miroku walking together in the direction of the hut. Miroku saw the girls struggling under the hanyou's weight and dashed to help.

He grunted under the weight.

"What happened to him?"

The monk groaned and shifted the weight to distribute it more evenly, then shunted the half-demon onto the nearest mat.

"Kami Kagome, you need to stop feeding him so much ramen."

Rin left to tend to Ah-Un.

Kaede knelt to examine the unconscious hanyou. She noted the tears and blood on the front of his kasode pulled it off him, the four evenly spaced slashes were still bleeding, though his yokai had already begun the healing process. Kagome squatted at her side with a pot of hot water and some clean cloths.

"He said Sesshomaru did it, accidentally."

The group turned to look at the, again conscious, dai youkai. He glowered in return.

"Do not glare at this Sesshomaru in that manner."

Inuyasha began whimpering slightly. Tremors coursed through his body.

"He will need a salve of kin sakazuki hana on his wounds, and a strengthening roberiya and razuberii no ha no cha, to counteract the poison that has, by now, traveled throughout his blood. He will likely survive as he has a rather strong constitution, being of my fathers bloodline."

Kagome turned tear moistened gaze back to the hanyou who was still trembling and making soft whimpers.

Sesshomaru settled his cool regard on the miko.

"He will be fine in the morning."

Kagome sniffed softly and regarded the demon carefully, searching his impassive face for signs of an untruth. Finding nothing that would confirm or deny his statement, she began helping Kaede find the appropriate herbs.

While the herbs were steeping, she knelt beside the hanyou and smoothed the pale locks from his face. Her cool touch feathered across his fevered brow. She lowered her ear to his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, it was much too slow.

"nnn…Kago..nno…"

The sound of her name on Inuyashas lips almost made the tears that threatened, fall.

The hanyous fevered mumblings began to run together, and become incoherent.

When the salve was prepared she insisted on applying it herself. Kaede left the healing to her pupil, and went to the shrine. The rest of the rooms occupants were silent, not wishing to upset her more.

Miroku and Sango slipped out to find Shippo and Kirara, Kagome didn't even notice they left.

After a few minutes the tea was done , she began trying to get some of it down his throat but couldn't seem to manage.

Sesshomaru watched her intently from his corner.

"He must drink it to thin his blood and allow the poison to leave or his heart will slow too much."

Kagome glared at him.

"I'm trying you conceited jerk."

An idea hit her then, turning back to her lover she took some of the tea into her own mouth and placed hers over his, allowing a thin trickle to run into his mouth, when it hit the back of his throat he swallowed reflexively. She continued the process, filling his mouth with small trickles from her own lips. The roberiya made her heart race and her lips tingle, but she couldn't stop until he had gotten a large enough dose.

Sesshomaru continued to watch her, wondering if the ningen understood the side effects of the drugs.

She finally finished the dosing and stood up to pace, her heart was pounding and her head was reeling, the powerful drugs running through her system thinning her blood and stimulating her heart, her muscles were twitching uncomfortably.

_It doesn't matter, as long as Inuyasha is okay. This is nothing._

Her pacing became more frantic as her blood pounded through her body. Her arms moving erratically she continued to circle the enclosed space, pausing only to put her head to the hanyous chest again to hear his heart speeding up to a more normal pace.

She stood and moved her body against the wall, sitting to relieve the strain on her now aching legs. Her limbs contorting themselves, as she waited for the stimulant to wear off.

Sesshomaru watched as she nearly vibrated, her breath hitching as she tried to slow her breathing. He could hear her accelerated heartbeat and watched the flush creeping up her face.

"Do you realize that could kill you?"

His query was sincere, he couldn't understand why she would knowingly risk such a maneuver.

"I…know…, But…I can't…just…let…him die."

Her broken speech was interspersed with gasps for air.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly.

"Were you not displeased with him this morning? Did he not hurt you in your mating last night?"

Even in her state Kagome had the presence of mind to be mortified at that remark.

She began to formulate an answer but, couldn't bring it to her lips.

Her breathing and heart rate were slowing, with it came an almost welcome blackness.

The dai youkai watched as she slumped silently to the floor. He again tuned his keen hearing to the beating in her chest.

_It is slowing, the effects of the herbs are wearing off. She will awaken with a headache._

He watched her sleeping form wonderingly.

_What would make her risk her life in such a manner? What a foolish ningen._

Kaede re-entered the hut, she was carrying an incense burner a calming blend of herbs was smoldering inside.

"Kagome?"

The old priestess moved to the woman's side.

"She fed the hanyou his medicine with her lips. Her heart is already slowing, she will live but likely will not awaken until tomorrow."

The soft voice startled the old woman. She turned an leveled her gaze at the demon in her house.

"Ye are certain?"

He turned an icy stare on her. He was unaccustomed to being doubted.

"They will both be awake in the morning, and both will carry heavy heads."

Kaede left the incense hanging from a hook on the ceiling.

"Ye should rest as well demon, ye will heal faster if you stop pushing so hard."

She approached him warily.

_He is healing quickly, I do not trust him._

"Will ye allow me to examine your injuries?"

He grunted and looked away from her.

"Do as you wish, ningen. But, I do not need your assistance."

She began checking over his wounds with a methodical rhythm.

"Ye are healing quickly. By tomorrow ye should be able to walk with assistance, in a few more days ye should be able to leave."

"I will leave when I can walk, this Sesshomaru will not suffer the indignity of being coddled by ningen.

"You would leave when you are not yet able to defend yourself?"

"I fear nothing."

"Ye would leave when ye are unable to defend Rin?"

The woman's gentle voice cut the silence and caused him to clench his eyelids shut. Images of a small, blood covered, child corpse splashed across his mind, his heart lurched and the image changed, a child no longer it was Rin as she was now, beautiful and vibrant, full of life.

"I will stay until I am healed."


	10. Dance of the FireRat

**"Kyoudai no Meiyo"**

**By: LuciferSpades**

**Chapter 10-"Dance of the Fire-Rat"**

"Mother?"

"Mother, wake up."

The hanyou child shook the frame of the small elderly human female.

A man…no…a demon male approached.

"She is dead, Inuyasha."

The pup turned, startled at the sound, he had not heard the demon behind him.

"Why?"

"Humans are weak, they live short, pointless lives. That is why humans are inferior. That is why demon blood should not be dirtied with a filthy ningen."

The demon raised his face, the young hanyou noted a striking resemblance to himself.

"Why do you look like me?"

"The resemblance you see, is because of our father."

"OUR father?"

"My father muddied the pure blood of our family with that human. This Sesshomaru is here to rectify that mistake."

The demon's eyes flashed crimson as he raised his hands, the tips of his fingers glowed with a luminous, green light. Drops of liquid sizzled as they hit the tatami mats.

"I could not kill you while she lived, our father made sure of that. She grew old though, as all worthless animals do. You will die tonight, by my hand."

The glow around his fingers flared and with it the small half demon's wide golden eyes. The demon struck with a speed Inuyasha had never seen.

Fear put enough speed into his steps that he was able to dodge the attack. The demon's dripping claws crashed into the corpse on the pallet, the body of Inuyasha's mother sizzled and melted into a puddle.

Inuyasha was not there to see it, he was running blindly through the woods. Tears streaking down his face blurring his vision and making him deaf to danger.

Sesshomaru did not pursue. Instead, he watched with amusement, as the tiny, crimson clad hanyou retreated into the distance.

Inuyasha continued running as fast as his feet would carry him, until he collapsed at the edge of a river.

His sobbing attracted unwanted attention. Several lower youkai approached, the scent of tears and hanyou made them even bolder.

Inuyasha froze when he heard a noise behind him, a shudder of dread went through his small frame. Any moment he expected the poison dripping talons to tear into his back. When it didn't come he slowly turned over.

Above him were a few demons, he had never seen anything so terrifying in his young life, his mother had sheltered him from most of the hate and spite from humans, though the brunt of it had worn on her mightily, he hadn't known of the hatred for hanyou kind that boiled in human and demon alike.

He saw that hatred now in the eyes of the giant youkai towering above him, eyes crimson and jaws slavering.

They dove at him, he threw up his claws in a futile attempt to defend himself from the onslaught. The first strike came, his body crashed sideways into a tree, pain tore through him, he had never experienced it's like.

The tiny, red-clad, frame slumped to the earth, the agony of the attack causing a whimper to arise.

"Why?! Why do you hate me?!"

He child-like voice harsh with pain and tears.

"You are a half-demon, an abomination, filth, unworthy of life."

The snarled reply struck him, and with it he felt a pain unlike that brought on by the assault. The knowledge that they despised him for living, was more than he could bear.

_I've done nothing to them. They hate me. I've done…_

"…Nothing!"

As the screeched word exited his throat; he saw…felt…nothing.

The dawn brought him awake. Around him…on him…in him…blood…entrails…remnants of the demons who had attacked him.

He stared at his hands as the gore dripped from his claws. Franticly he scrambled to the river's edge, he scrubbed at his hands until they were raw and his own blood beaded to the surface. The water was thick with the spilled life's blood of those who had sought his life the previous night.

He stood slowly, slipping on the crimson slicked turf. He trudged slowly back to the only home he had ever known.

At the edge of the village he met a little girl. The sight of the carnage coated claws and fangs of the hanyou caused her eyes to widen with fear, she screamed and ran towards the village.

"Momma! Momma! Don't let the demon kill me! Momma!"

The villagers ran to the frightened child's aid.

Inuyasha, looked through the crowd, to the hut that he had shared with his mother.

"Momma?"

The whispered word went unnoticed by the horde of people.

"LEAVE HERE DEMON FILTH!"

A shriek was heard and a woman came running out of the hut that Inuyasha watched.

"It killed her! It killed it's mother. Izayoi is dead."

The villagers eyes turned back to the small hanyou before them. A woman picked up a rock and flung it.

The stone collided with his already aching head. His blood rose to join the congealed mess that already covered him.

More villagers began to pick up rocks, and sticks, a few ran to grab weapons.

He was surrounded by angry, snarling humans. His mind interposed them with the demons from the previous night. Crimson eyes flashed where none had been before.

"Half-demon! DIE!"

He turned, he pushed at them, they fell away. He saw an opening and took it, his demonic strength allowed him to push them out of his way as he made his break for freedom from the teeming mass.

He ran…

A still small hanyou dug heedlessly into the earth, clods of soil flew up behind him. He grunted softly as he worked.

His claws scraped something in the earth, and he reached in and grasped it. He set himself back on his haunches and pulled.

The object of his attention jerked free, throwing him backwards, tumbling indecorously. Triumphantly he held up his prize, an edible tuber that he had sniffed out.

As he bit into it and began to sate the roiling in his stomach, a crackling branch to his left caught his attention. Carefully he sniffed the air and froze.

_Demons. They're close._

Quietly, he slipped towards the bushes, clenching his hard won food in his hand. Backing slowly into the shadows, he hoped fervently they wouldn't find him.

His foot brushed against something unfamiliar, a soft gasp escaped him as he turned.

A lizard demon, green with yellow eyes and fangs that were yellow stained and dripping saliva, stared at him for a moment, blinking stupidly. Before the lizard could strike, Inuyasha attacked, tiny claws and fangs bared. He gripped the demons head with his claws and tore out his throat with his teeth in one swift motion.

The blood spouted, steaming from the neck wound, into the night sky. The scent of it's death enveloped him, her ran quickly away but soon, he heard a crashing behind him as the lizard demons companions began the hunt after finding it's corpse.

He ran with the wind at his back, hoping it would carry his scent away and they would give up the chase. He ran almost blindly as he stumbled to find a safe place to hide.

Before him was a cliff.

_I must have taken a wrong turn._

He stopped at the edge, there was no time to turn back.

Bracing himself against a rock he scrambled under the lip of the cliff. His heart pounded a staccato beat as he held his breath, praying they wouldn't see him.

A bulbous fleshy demon head extended over the cliff, it glanced around searching for the scent it had been following.

Finding nothing, it retreated. He could hear them as they crashed through the forest still searching for him.

He realized then that he had dropped his tuber, he would go hungry again tonight.

A soft sob escaped him, just one. He wiped the two tears that he had been unable to hold back.

_There's no use in crying, stop it baka._

He pulled the string of his hakama tighter to quiet the grumbling of his insides. He steeled himself for the night spent under that cliff he threw his hands into the opposite sleeves of the fire-rat hitatare, the only thing he had left of his mother, and the only thing she'd had left of his father, besides himself.

"_Momma, tell me about the time Papa saved us again!"_

_The gentile elderly woman smiled indulgently at her small son._

"_Please Momma!"_

"_Alright, Inuyasha, but you must sit quietly while I do."_

_He scooted himself over and sat his chin on her knee, gazing up at her adoringly._

"_It was a long time ago, twenty-seven years ago to be exact, the night you were born. He had gone to fight an evil dragon demon, Ry__ū__kotsusei. I had begun the birthing process while he was away. Some how the shiro started on fire, and no one could reach me. Your father arrived just in time to save us, he gave me that fire-rat hitatare to protect us from the flames and led us outside. He went back in to stop the bad people, who had set the shiro alight, from following us. He was a brave and powerful man, he gave his life to save us."_

_It was at this point that his mother always began to cry and Inuyasha would climb into her lap to snuggle close to her. He liked that he could always make her tears stop, that he could make her forget. At least that's what he thought._

"_Momma, I love you, I don't ever want you to worry about anything, I'll always protect you."_

Inuyasha's head snapped up. He had drifted to sleep, a dangerous thing to do in the precarious position he was in. He blinked into the morning light, the luminous spears stinging his sensitive eyes.

_Time to go find cover for the day. I don't want to run into any humans._

He pulled himself up over the edge of the cliff, crawling slowly and staying low, he slunk towards the cover of the forest and began seeking one of the caves he had scouted a few days ago.

A fish broke the waters surface. A set of clawed fingers grasped the slippery catch.

_Ha! Finally, I'll eat good tonight._

He settled himself on the banks of the river and began stuffing the raw fish into his mouth, he pulled some tubers out of his sleeves and began crunching down the bitter sustenance.

_Ahh. A birthday feast. It's not everyday a hanyou lives to see fifty-three._

He didn't notice, at first, the water rising up behind him. A few drops landed on his sensitive white ears. He rolled to the side just in time to avoid being crushed by the giant frog. He stared helplessly as the frog youkai reached for his meal.

The anger rose inside him, he had worked hard for that fish.

_I'm not giving up so easily. That's my dinner._

He gazed down at his painfully thin fingers and bony wrists, he could feel his skin slide almost painfully over his ribs as he breathed.

_I need it, I have to survive._

He looked again at the thin, slimy skin of the demons stomach, the organs just visible burbling blues, red and purple.

_I think I could tear that with my claws._

He made his decision and barreled towards his opponent, fury and desperation hastening his strides. He closed his eyes and slipped between the massive front claws of the frog demon. He felt his anger raging through him he willed the anger to his claws asking it to strengthen him.

He opened his eyes and struck at the mottled expanse before him, a ghostly blue aura was surrounding his hand. As it tore into the frogs belly the flesh split and shredded, the glow extended his attack, ripping all the way through. Inuyasha was startled to find himself falling into the river as he exited the demons back.

_What the hell was that?_

The thought raced through his mind moments before he hit the water. He bobbed to the surface and spluttered as weeds and dirty water filled his mouth, gritting unpleasantly between his teeth.

Slowly, he made his way to the bank. His fish still lay where he had dropped it, beside it was the scattered remains of the giant frog. He bent to retrieve his, nearly lost, meal.

He was struck from behind.

Lightning trails of pain tore through his shoulder as he spun on his attacker. He saw no one.

His fingers clasped the injured right shoulder, blood coated his hand.

A slight whooshing sound to his left alerted him to the next oncoming attack. He dropped to the earth in time to watch a luminous green whip snap in the space above him. His eyes followed it's trail, to see the pale faced demon whose image had haunted him since the night of his mothers death.

"Sesshomaru."

The name hissed between his teeth.

"I am surprised to find you still alive, Inuyasha. A weak and unworthy half demon such as yourself, should have been easy pickings for the multitudes of lesser youkai that befoul this area. Perhaps this Sesshomaru was remiss in allowing your escape? I shall rectify that mistake."

He struck again with the light whip, it seemed to grow from his very fingertips.

Inuyasha dodged the attack adroitly, and charged at him, screaming.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!"

As he ran he gathered his yokai to his claws. When he was within striking range, he struck out, his hands' glowing aura illuminating Sesshomaru's face.

Inuyasha brought his claws towards that face, and struck…

…nothing but air?

He heard a startled hiss, and looked ahead. Sesshomaru had moved backwards in an attempt to dodge the attack, but the blood that had coated Inuyasha's hand, had become infused with his youkai. The scattered drops had acted as tiny blades, slicing his half-brother's face and shredding his perfectly kempt white kimono.

Temporarily blindsided by the attack, Sesshomaru was distracted. Inuyasha saw his opening and attacked again.

This time his claws met flesh. Sesshomaru stumbled backwards a few steps, the tattered remains of his kimono falling to screen the five slashes across his chest.

He recovered himself and glared icily at his half-brother, fingering the ragged edges of the wounds.

Inuyasha crouched several feet away, huffing and puffing.

Damn it, that was all I had, and it barely scratched him. Who the hell is this guy?

Sesshomaru moved as if to go on the attack again.

Inuyasha heard a snapping twig in the foliage.

"My lord?"

A small, impish demon carrying and oddly decorated staff, emerged from the undergrowth and prostrated himself on the earth before the icy demon.

"My lord! Why did you run away? If your faithful servant has displeased you, I endeavor to make amends, my lord."

Sesshomaru glared down at the kappa and appeared to contemplate killing him as well.

_Damn it, I'm not strong enough to beat this guy yet. I have to get stronger._

Inuyasha melted into the forest, fleeing when the opportunity arose, due to the fortuitous entrance of the demon lord's servant.

He hid in the shadows, eyes gleaming from amongst the branches of the tree he occupied. Below him was his prey, he shifted himself to pounce but, held himself when a second demon moved into view. They spoke.

"She'll have it right?"

"Yeah, it will be there tomorrow."

"That miko ain't gonna know what hit her, the Shikon no Tama will be ours."

"You got that right, then no one can stop us, brother. We will be all powerful."

"The village near the bone eater's well, right?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

The demon siblings moved away, laughing to themselves.

Inuyasha moved silently back into the shadows.

_So they will attack some miko tomorrow, I may have to pay them a visit._

He slipped off to find a place to sleep. He would need the rest for the day to come.

In the morning he began tracking the demons' scent. He caught up to the one he had been tracking the night before, outside of the village.

He struck swiftly but missed his target, the demon had caught his scent and dodged at the last second. He hid himself again and waited for another chance to strike.

"Where did you go? Where are you half demon?"

The enraged demon whirled at a noise behind him, and Inuyasha took that chance to skirt around him.

"I'm right here!"

As he jumped at him target again he focused his yokai into his claws, hardening them.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He slashed downwards at the hapless demon, splitting him in half. The demon's corpse fell.

"That'll teach him a lesson, no one dares to call me a half demon and lives to tell the world about it."

He heard a noise behind him.

"Damn, you half demon! You killed our brother."

As he turned claws tore into his arm. He dashed back to the cover of the forest and watched from the relative safety of a cave as two more demons tried to follow him.

"You won't get away half demon!"

"We will avenge our older brothers death!"

_Damn it! I wish I'd known he had two brothers._

"So that's where you're hiding!"

He rolled away as one of the demon brothers smashed the mouth of the cave he had been in moments before.

"You won't escape!"

"Heh, we'll see about that!"

Inuyasha leapt and wet his claws in his own blood, he infused the fluid with yokai and slung it at the demon.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

It was a direct hit to the demons eyes, as he howled in agony, his brother leapt in front of his wounded sibling.

"Curse you half demon!"

The uninjured brother attacked, attempting to squash him.

Inuyasha leapt away at the last second.

"You got something against half demons?"

Rebounding off a rock he again infused his claws with yokai.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

A double downward thrust caught both brothers off guard. His claws ripped them to pieces as they screamed in defeat.

As he landed the pain in his arm resurfaced and he grunted.

"Damn it all, how could I have let these two weaklings get to me?! I have to become stronger, I need to become WAY stronger!"

_I have to hurry, tonight's the night!_

Inuyasha ran trying to find a place to hide. in front of him a ghostly violet glow rose above the trees, he heard a thunderous crash.

_What is that? It reeks of blood._

He approached cautiously to find a woman in priestess garb standing amongst the remains of a youkai.

Unseen in the trees he felt mostly safe.

_A human? Is that really a woman?_

Suddenly he felt a pulse of energy course through him.

_Oh no! It's starting!_

His claws began to draw into his fingers, becoming blunt and rounded. His hair transformed from silver to grey, to black. His ears slid down the sides of his head and rounded. He was human.

"How long do you intend to hide from me up there?"

The woman's voice was soft but radiated strength. She turned to face his hiding place. As rain began to fall.

"Are you after the Sacred Jewel too?"

"Sacred Jewel? Never heard of it."

He pulled himself further behind the tree trunk to shield himself from her piercing gaze.

"If you don't know about it, then never mind. If you value your life at all, I warn you to stay away from me."

The miko turned and began to walk back towards the village. He watched her leave.

A few steps later she groaned and clutched her chest, suddenly collapsing, unconscious.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and moved to her side.

_She's beautiful._

"She's some priestess."

"Lady Kikyo!"

A small voice called into the darkness, followed by a chorus of voices calling for Lady Kikyo.

"Huh?!"

Inuyasha hurriedly rose and ran to the forest again. He didn't want to be found by more humans, especially not when it was his night to be human. He was weak then, he couldn't defend himself.

He found another tree and settled in again.

"It's around here, I know it! The Sacred jewel is nearby. I must find it, and increase my demonic powers, before my body fails me!"

Inuyasha heard the voice above him and looked up to see a centipede demon who had somehow been cut in half flying in circles, searching.

"I get it now, so that's what it's about. The sacred jewel huh? That's worth looking into."

He thought of the priestess he had left on the forest floor.

"That priestesses name was Kikyo…"

A few days later when he was back in hanyou form, he paid Kikyo a visit.

"Hey Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned at the voice behind her.

"I hear this so called, Sacred Jewel, is a mysterious crystal that increases the power of a demon."

A look of recognition passed over her face.

"I remember you. You're the one who was hiding in the shadows the other night."

Inuyasha's features hardened at being reminded of his weakness.

"SHUT UP! Just hand over that Sacred Jewel."

He sprang to attack.

Before he could reach her, she fired two arrows. They pinned him to a tree, he was held up by his fire-rat hitatare. The pure energy infused in the arrows held him captive. She spoke as he struggled to escape.

"I understand! I thought I sensed a different aura from you. So, you are a mere hanyou."

Inuyasha struggled more violently, he hated being reminded of what he was.

"With the Sacred Jewel, you could become a full blooded demon. Would you go that far to find your place in the world, hanyou? Do you believe that is true power?"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! I'll become the strongest demon around, I've already made up my mind."

He glared at her with a savage grin.

"And when I do become a full-fledged demon, I'm going to put you out of your misery!"

Kikyo turned away with a smirk.

"Take my word for it, that's never going to happen. Not as long as I purify and protect it."

He snarled in response.

"Don't make me laugh, you totally reek with the stench of demon blood."

She stopped in her tracks and began to turn back to him.

"What's the matter? Did I touch a nerve? Huh, Kikyo?"

She looked back over her shoulder.

"You'd better stay away from me if you want to live, there will be no third chances."

He laughed at her retreating back.

"I'm not giving up that easily! You won't get away from me, with that bloody demon smell on you, you'll be easy enough to find."

"The smell on me, huh?"

She walked away leaving him pinned.

She became harder to find then. He finally caught up with her as she destroyed a carp demon who had come after the Jewel.

She turned to him after checking over her little sister, Kaede, who had come with her when the demon had attacked.

"It's you again."

"Hey Kiyo, hand over the Sacred Jewel."

He flexed his claws in threat, making them crack audibly.

Kikyo's sister trembled at her side. Reaching a hand down to sooth her, Kikyo fired back.

"I warned you to stay away from me!"

"And I told you that I wasn't going to give up so easily! We are going to settle this today."

He pointed at Kaede, who cowered more.

"Now get that kid out of the way!"

She turned to her sister, removing the death grip from her leg.

"Kaede, take cover in the trees."

The girl trembled but was obedient.

"Alright Kikyo."

Her child voice was soft, but she turned and took cover in the forest.

_A priestess that walks a path tainted with blood._

The look on her face was gentle, almost sad.

He shook off the thoughts and readied himself for an attack.

She drew her bow and pointed the arrow at him.

"There is something I wish to ask you. Why didn't you kill me that night? It would have been easy enough, given my condition."

_She thinks I would attack someone who is helpless? Does she really think that low of me? Is it because I'm a half demon that she thinks I would have no honor?_

"I don't play dirty, that's why!"

She laughed.

"I see."

_Why is she laughing, is it so hard to believe a hanyou can have honor?_

"What's so funny!?"

She ignored his question.

"Let me ask you one more thing hanyou, what name do you go by? You must have a name, even though you are just a half-demon."

_Stupid bitch, why does she have to keep reminding me I'm a half demon._

"Hey listen, quit calling me hanyou, you bitch."

"Then tell me your name, and I'll never call you hanyou again."

_Why does she want to know my name, why would she care? Anything to stop her calling me hanyou, like it's some kind of disease._

"It's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, you say? I'll remember that."

What is wrong with her? Why does she care so much what my name is? Does she think it means she will have power over me? Not in this life time, stupid bitch!

"Prepare to die, Kikyo!"

He attacked. Again, before he could reach her, she pinned him to a tree. He growled in frustration.

She took aim again, as if to deal the final blow. They held each others gaze a moment, and she lowered her arrow.

_Why doesn't she just kill me? Does she think I'm less of a threat because I'm only a half demon?_

"Will you stop it!? Why do you never finish me off?"

The words left his mouth before he thought about his predicament.

She turned.

_Here it comes, I'm dead now. Baka!_

But she didn't raise her weapon again.

"Stop coming after the jewel. I have no wish to waste more arrows."

He stared at her retreating back again.

_It is because I'm a hanyou, she thinks I am a waste of her time._

He slumped back against the tree.

_I'm only a worthless hanyou to her too._

He followed her for awhile then, she began bathing everyday at a certain place where a waterfall fell into a clear deep pool.

He would watch her from the shadows, trying to understand her. He never saw her with friends, only her sister.

On one of the days he came across her sister picking herbs. The centipede demon he had seen searching for the jewel that first night attacked her, planning to carry her off to hold as hostage for the jewel.

He intervened without thinking, not wanting to see an innocent hurt.

He slashed the demoness with his claws, shredding her remaining body, after yelling at the girl to get down.

He turned and surveyed the remains.

"No way would I let a weakling demon like you, steal the Sacred jewel from under my nose."

The young girl, Kaede, he recalled, approached him somewhat fearfully.

"Uhm, thank you…for saving…me."

Her tiny voice trembled as if she wasn't quite sure she was safe yet.

_So she's scared of me huh?_

"You got it all wrong kid, I just don't want anyone else to have the Sacred Jewel. That's all."

The girl looked confused, as if she expected that he would try to take her hostage as well.

_As if I am so weak as to need a hostage to get something I want._

He turned and walked away.

He watched as Kikyo had the villagers dump the centipede's body down the dry well, Called the Bone Eater's Well.

He followed her to a meadow and watched her as she sat silently.

"Inuyasha? You're there aren't you? Why don't you come down"

_Huh, she knew I was here?_

He moved to the center of the field and squatted on his haunches, the better to deal with whatever trickery she had up her sleeve.

She gazed into the distance.

"This is the first time we've spoken up close."

He was taken aback.

_What's she up to?_

"So what's your point?"

"I understand you saved my sister, Kaede."

_That's what this is about?_

"Oh, that."

He shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter.

"I want to thank you too."

_She's thanking me? What is going on, she feels indebted to a hanyou?_

"Trust me. The gratitude thing, doesn't look good on you."

He glanced sidelong at her and turned away again. Judging her reaction.

They gazed at the distance side by side again. Then she spoke.

"Inuyasha? How do I look to you? Do I seem… human?"

_What's this wench's problem? Why is she talking to me like this?_

"Huh? Now what are you goin' on about?"

_Is this some kind of trick? Is she trying to lull me into a false sense of security?_

" I show my weakness to no one. I must never have doubts, or demos would over come me. I am human, yet I cannot be…human."

_Who is this woman?_

"We're quite alike, you and I. You a half demon. That's why, I could not kill you."

_She feels sorry for me?_

His anger rose. He stood up to leave.

_I don't need a humans pity._

"Is that supposed to be an excuse? That doesn't really seem like you."

He turned to walk away. He turned back and saw his loneliness reflected in her eyes.

"You're right, I suppose it's not like me."

She rose and faced him.

_Is she going to attack me now?_

He wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

She didn't speak for a moment, the despair leaching from her dark eyes.

_She's so beautiful, and sad._

"What is it?"

Her spine stiffened imperceptibly. She turned away.

"Never mind…it's nothing."

She turned and began walking away. He watched her leave.

_Kikyo…_

"Kikyo! Come back here tomorrow."

She turned back to him.

"What…I mean is…I want to give you something."

He felt his face begin to burn.

She smiled serenely.

"You want to give me something? That's good because I have something I've been thinking about giving you."

_She can't mean? Does she mean to give me…_

"The Sacred Jewel?"

She giggled pleasantly. He decided he liked when she smiled, it suited her face better than her usual sober expression.

"No such thing."

_Damn It!_

"I shoulda known."

She walked away back to the village.

That night he stood guard over the hut she shared with her sister.

He guarded her steps, so that no harm would come to her.

He watched from afar as she tended her people and played with the village children.

_She would make a good mother._

He shook the thoughts from his head.

He continued to follow her, a kindred spirit.

She understood him and he thought she accepted him.

He helped her while she protected the Jewel from evil demons and equally evil humans.

Her kindness and gentle spirit was infectious.

He was, for awhile, as close to happy as he could ever remember.

A day came when a huge mass of demons attacked the village, attempting to steal the Shikon no Tama.

He killed as many as he could, there were so many.

Kikyo returned to the village with Kaede who had been practicing her bow work, in training to become a priestess like her sister. They joined the fray, soon it was apparent that Kaede was out classed. In protecting her, Kikyo fired at a demon that was in front of her sister, and a demons claw sliced Kaede's eye.

Eventually they cleared out the horde of demons, but Inuyasha could see the pain her sisters injury was causing Kikyo.

He met her in their meadow.

"How's your…uh…sister's eye?"

A look of intense sorrow shrouded her face.

"I've done a terrible thing to her. I'm entirely the one to blame."

_What's she talking about it's not her fault. It was an accident._

"If only I hadn't been so careless."

"Come on don't blame yourself too much, things like this a bound to happen when you're fighting all the time."

She gazed at him mournfully.

"Inuyasha. Are you unable to bee yourself unless you are fighting?"

He glanced at her.

_Where is this going?_

"You asked me something like that before."

He didn't answer her question.

"Wouldn't you like to stop fighting?"

_I can't stop fighting, she knows that. No one will ever accept a hanyou. There will always be people and monsters trying to kill me just for being what I am._

"What do you mean?"

"Stop fighting all the time? Stop and become human."

She want's me to become human?

"Me? Become a human?"

Why? Aren't I good enough as I am?

"It's possible. It's true that you are half demon, but you are also half human."

_She doesn't want my demon side._

"If the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, fell into the hands of a demon it's powers would undoubtedly increase. However, if it were used to turn you into a human, it would be purified. The Jewel of the Four Souls would probably cease to exist."

_I thought she accepted me for who I am. What's in this for her?_

"And then what? What would happen to you?"

"My duty is to protect the jewel, without it, I could live the life of an ordinary woman."

She wants me to set her free.

He thought about it that day, later he held her and told her his decision.

"Kikyo, I will become a human."

_I don't want to but you deserve to be happy. I will try to make you happy._

"I'm not just saying this, I Will become a human."

She hugged him tighter.

"Inuyasha…"

"So you can become a normal human too, and be my…"

"Enough."

She cut him off.

"Stop that's all I need to hear."

"Kikyo, I truly am in l…"

She kissed him then silencing him.

_I'm her only chance to be free._

As he walked her to the village her doubts surfaced.

"Inuyasha are you sure about this? About me?"

_No… but I promised._

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Then tomorrow, at midday, in front of the sacred tree in the western forest. I'll bring the Sacred Jewel."

_She deserves to be happy, she cares for me, at least a little._

"I'll be there."

He arrived at the sacred tree as the sun rose to the apex of it's dance across the sky.

"Kikyo?"

He glanced furtively around, ears twitching to catch the sound of her foot falls.

"Hmmm, she's not here yet…"

_It's not like her to be late._

He caught the slight crunch of leaves, his ears swiveled towards the sound.

"Ah ha ha, so you've come half demon."

Inuyasha whirled to see Kikyo, her bow drawn taut, an arrow pointed at his heart.

_Her voice, it doesn't sound right._

"Wha..What did you say, K..Kikyo?"

_What is wrong with her?_

"I said, _half-demon_. Can't those ugly dog ears of yours hear what I say?"

His eyes widened in shock.

"Wha..ugly dog…?"

She pulled her bow string tighter.

"I can't let a half-demon like you, have the sacred jewel. I will destroy you here and now."

She released the arrow. He failed to notice, as he dodged it, the lack of a purifying glow.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted a human. They're all alike._

"Die, Inuyasha!"

She watched as he bounded away through the trees.

"Be gone, half-demon!"

The echoes of her strangely rough voice followed his wake.

"Damn it!"

_Damn, you mean all this time you were just using me? Tell me your name, and I shall never call you half-demon again. That's what you said, then why now?!_

As he swept through the treetops he noticed the village below.

_Damn bitch, I'll take that blasted jewel and become the strongest demon who ever lived, then no one will call me hanyou again!_

The villagers ran and screamed as he approached. They fired their weapons in an attempt to stop him. It was to no avail. He forced his way through the roof of the shrine. The jewel hung in it's usual place on the alter, he swiped it and turned to leave.

_Got it!_

The door crashed open, two men barreled through tossing spears at him, narrowly missing. He laughed coldly and exited through the roof again. The force of his exit causing the fires beside the alter to erupt violently.

As he escaped the village, he clutched the jewel tightly, it's pearlescent surface calling him.

"Finally, a way for me to become all demon at last. I won't let ANYONE call me a half-demon again."

Beside the village gate, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red. The scent of blood wafted gently passed his delicate nostrils.

"Die! Inuyasha!"

He turned to see, again, Kikyo, her bow drawn, arrow pointed at his heart. This time a pale glow surrounded the shaft.

_I never doubted you, not for a minute. Yet, you deceived me_.

He banished the miko from his thoughts and moved inexorably towards the forest.

"INUYASHA!"

As he passed the sacred tree, he heard the bowstring snap. A glance told him he couldn't avoid the projectile aimed at his heart.

The arrow struck him, pinning his body to the goshinboku, he felt the rough bark on his back.

The jewel slipped from his fingers and he watched as all his dreams fell to the earth.

He stared at the woman who had betrayed him.

"K…Kikyo…how coul…I thought…"

She stumbled almost drunkenly to the fallen jewel and retrieved it from the cold, damp soil. The villagers gathered around her.

"Sister Kikyo, who did this to you?"

He watched as she left a trail of blood, her scent mingled with the life fluid washed over him. His vision faded, he could no longer see the scene before him.

_Am I gonna die like this? I guess that's okay. Kikyo, even though it ended like this, I still l…_

As his thoughts went blank, her scent mingled with her blood was all that was left to him, all that reminded him he was alive as darkness swallowed him and he was alone.


End file.
